Hellsing: The Rise of Seras Victoria
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Vampiros, temibles criaturas que atormentaron a la ya extinta raza humana; extinguiéndose juntos hace ya miles de años ¿o no? Fluttershy accidentalmente despierta al último de estos seres, llevando de nuevo a Equestria los horrores del pasado. GORE
1. Master of the Monster part 1

**ARC 1: MASTER OF THE MONSTER**  
**(Part 1)**

El joven sacerdote miró fijamente a los ojos del vampiro, quien sonreía irónico ante este imprudente. Sin más, el chico tomó su estaca y corrió contra Alucard, que riendo como demente comenzó a disparar contra el muchacho. Pero el chico no temió, él había sido entrenado para enfrentarse a todo tipo de monstruos por ellos… la sección trece del Vaticano, una secta de monjas y sacerdotes asesinos entrenados especialmente como exorcistas profesionales y para acabar con herejes y monstruos. La Organización Iscariote, el lado oscuro de la Iglesia Católica.

Sin más el miembro de Iscariote recibió varios disparos por parte del arma del vampiro, pero él era más que un sacerdote, era un arma biológica creada con lo último de la biotecnología humana, un sucesor del que fue el rival más grande de este señor de la noche llamado Alucard. Alucard por su parte soltó el arma ya vacía y con sus poderes demoníacos hizo aparecer una sombra oscura alrededor del joven, una sombra cubierta de ojos rojos que veían expectantes al Iscariote, quien sacó una pequeña botella y saltando dando un giro en el aire soltó el contenido sobre los ojos.

Alucard rugió de dolor ahora que estaba ciego mientras que el joven saltaba clavando su estaca en su corazón.

—Miserable perro, esto no basta para acabarme. Además… sólo los humanos pueden matar a los monstruos, ¡NUNCA LOS PERROS!

El muchacho sacó de su sotana una espada de plata y cortó la cabeza de la bestia. Inmediatamente el cuerpo y la cabeza separada se tornaron en una gran nube de murciélagos que se lanzaron contra el sacerdote, quien sacó una biblia de la sotana la cual se abrió violentamente lanzando un torrente de páginas contra Alucard, quien separado por la barrera espiritual creada por el joven, volvió a ser uno solo mirando a su joven rival con un recién encontrado respeto.

—Jajajajajaja… excelente… ¡por fin un rival digno! ¿Cómo te llamas mi joven adversario?

El muchacho se persinó.

—Mi nombre es el padre Faría y terminaré el trabajo del legendario Alexander Anderson, el último de los grandes Iscariotes, el que estuvo a punto de acabarte.

Alucard sonrió complacido.

—El único hombre que puedo llamar mi digno rival además de Van Hellsing hace tantos años. Sí, tal vez tú puedas hacerlo… tal vez cuando nos encontremos más adelante será cuando mi extenso pasado finalmente aplaste mi eterno futuro.

—¿De qué hablas monstruo sin amo? Hoy será el día en que…

Alucard se iba transformando en neblina poco a poco, poco a poco…

—Serás tú el que me mate, eso ya está decidido. Pero no hoy ni aquí humano. Primero tengo una misión que cumplir. Prepárate, porque cuando llegue el día no entregaré mi no-vida así de fácil… padre Faría.

Dicho esto, se alejó dejando solo al sacerdote, quien como entendiendo volvió a su iglesia.

—Amén…

Alucard voló en forma de neblina hasta un tejano cercano, en donde ya lo esperaba una joven vampira; la última no-muerta creada por él. Una chica muy bien dotada de cabello rubio, ojos antes azules ahora rojos; y un uniforme rojo sangre en donde todavía llevaba las insignias de la desparecida Organización Hellsing: en la primera se leía su nombre SERAS VICTORIA y en la segunda se leía el lema de Hellsing, WE ARE IN A MISSION FROM GOD.

—Amo…

—No me llames más así, mujer policía. Dentro de muy poco será mi hora.

—Amo, ¿qué dice?

El monstruo miró hacia la luna con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

—Hace miles de años yo era un niño idiota con un temor enorme a la muerte; y con tal de no enfrentarla jamás le di la espalda a Dios y a la vida mortal. Renací como este ser y me dediqué a infringir terror en los vivos hasta que fui vencido por el maldito de Van Hellsing y fui obligado a limpiar al mundo de los monstruos que yo mismo creé.

Seras asintió, su amo, antes conocido como el Conde Drácula fue transformado en Alucard por la gente de Hellsing; y parecía que estaba de humor nostálgico, algo que pasaba con cada vez más frecuencia.

—Temer a la muerte fue una estupidez y desde entonces estoy condenado a esta existencia sin sentido, mi aburrimiento sin fin terminará cuando mi extenso pasado logre aplastar mi eterno futuro. Y ese día ha llegado, Seras, este joven Faría será el que logre destruirme al fin.

—¡Pero Amo!  
—Silencio Seras — dijo Alucard con un tono triste y aburrido. — Desde que mi ama murió mi existencia no tiene más sentido. Integra era mi razón de vivir, la única Ama a la cual serví por mi propia voluntad y no por aquel pacto que hice con Van Hellsing. Mi querida Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

Seras calló, se dio cuenta que su amo acababa de tomar una decisión extrema.

—Seras, tú fuiste la última que creé, y con el tiempo te has convertido en mi mejor amiga; la única que me queda. Gracias por tu compañía Seras.

—Amo, yo lo acompañaré siemp…

Alucard negó con la cabeza.

—No Seras, tú me sigues llamando Amo a pesar que hace mucho que eres un vampiro completo, con la libertad de surcar la noche por tu propia voluntad sigues unida a mí; no por obediencia sino por tu cariño.

Seras calló, era cierto.

—Gracias por todo amiga mía, mi querida Seras — dijo Alucard acariciando la cabeza de la joven. — Pero ha llegado el momento de separarnos. Una vez extermine a los demás de nuestra calaña, dejaré que Faría acabe conmigo… y quién sabe, tal vez me vea con Integra en el Infierno…

—¡Amo!

—Cuando acabe, serás la última de los no-muertos mi bella Seras. Haz de tu existencia lo que desees que sea, yo me voy para siempre.

Dicho esto, Alucard saltó dejando a Seras sola y por completo confundida. Sin más le dio la espalda a la luna y regresó a su féretro, en las ruinas de lo que fue la Mansión Hellsing en las afueras de Londres.

Seras tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para reflexionar, desde el significado de su eterna existencia hasta la decisión de Alucard. Ahora que lo pensaba, la soledad era algo inevitable cuando se era inmortal, o bueno un no-muerto. Todos aquellos que compartieron un vínculo con ella, ella los vio irse. Uno a uno. Algunos asesinados como sus padres y el único hombre que amó, Pip Bernadotte; los primeros en sus días de humana y el segundo cuando ya era esa criatura. Otros de viejos como lo que fue de Lady Integra y otro montón de humanos a los cuales pudo llamar amigos. Pero al final estaba sola.

El único que compartiría siempre con ella, el único que pensó que no la dejaría jamás acababa de irse: Alucard su Amo, el único que entendía su soledad. Al final, si se lo pensaba bien, no era tan difícil entender el por qué de esa resolución. Pero Seras no se rendiría, rendirse significaba morir y por eso decidió seguir adelante.

Sin más se metió en su ataúd y cerró los ojos, dormiría. No sería el _sueño eterno_ pero sí un largo sueño esperando su momento, esperando encontrar algo que llenara el vacío de su muerto corazón. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado ni tampoco le llegó a importar gran cosa, para ella sólo importaba el sueño y su despertar, el cual sería en su debido momento no antes.

Finalmente los humanos fueron extinguiéndose junto con su legado y una nueva especie dominó sobre la tierra. Los ideales humanos de Codicia y Autodestrucción le dieron paso a la Magia y a la Amistad. Y durante todo aquel tiempo Seras dormía, esperando su momento.

…

—¡Vamos por ti cariño! — Gritó uno de los Perros Diamante que perseguían a Fluttershy.

La joven pegaso le dio más velocidad a sus pequeñas alas, pero se daba cuenta que no había salida. Tarde o temprano los perros la alcanzaría y quién sabe qué cosas le harían. Todo por ver a un animalito indefenso al cual ofrecer su ayuda, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta que se acercó demasiado al territorio de los perros? Ahora todo estaba perdido. Ponyville estaba demasiado lejos, sólo un área poco conocida del bosque Everfree se erguía a lo lejos.

Sin pensarlo mucho se internó en el bosque, no sin antes arañarse los cascos en un zarzal.

Los perros detuvieron la persecución.

—¿Y ahora qué, jefe? — Preguntó el más enano al más fornido.

El perro sonrió y aspiró el suelo.

—Se ha cortado, la pobrecita se ha cortado. Su rastros será fácil de seguir, pero tengamos cuidado. Somos rudos y todo pero este es el bosque Evefree, no un campo floreadito.

Los otros dos de la banda asintieron y se adentraron al bosque. El olor de la sangre de Fluttershy los guiaba.

Mientras tanto la pequeña pegaso seguía corriendo, esperando hallar un lugar dónde esconderse. Finalmente vio una pequeña cueva a lo lejos. No lo pensó dos veces y entró.

Dentro estaba bastante oscuro, no podía ver ni su propio casco frente a ella, pero al menos estaba a salvo. No la hallarían dentro, la oscuridad sería su aliada, ¿o no?

Se dio cuenta que le dolía un caso, lo revisó y descubrió con horror una espina bastante bien hundida en éste. Tembló, si todo ese tiempo había estado sangrando, el olfato de los diamante la delataría dentro de nada. Tragando saliva se adentró más en la cueva esperando hallar un buen escondite. Pronto se tropezó con algo.

Miró, era una especie de… ¿caja? La oscuridad le impedía ver lo que era pero al menos se sentía como una gran caja de madera. La abrió y trató de meterse, pero se dio cuenta que algo ya estaba dentro. Olía como a cadáver y a encierro; y el contacto de la cosa que estaba dentro era frío y…

Fluttershy ahogó un grito cuando sintió aquello, una especie de momia disecada, pero se asustó más de las voces que le llegaban desde la entrada de la cueva.

—¡La muy boba se ha acorralado sola! Adelante compañeros, vamos a…

Fluttershy soltó de golpe la tapa de aquella caja causando un gran estruendo. ¡Demonios! Se había delatado. Y estaba tan asustada que no se dio cuenta cuando la sangre que goteaba de su casco cayó sobre el rostro de la extraña momia.

—Te hallamos — dijo el perro. — Nuestros ojos ya se han adaptado a la oscuridad; pero aun sin eso, podemos olerte pequeña. No hay forma de escapar.

Fluttershy tragó saliva, de hecho sus ojos ya estaban adaptándose a la oscuridad también.

El líder de la banda se acercó amenazadoramente mientras que Fluttershy retrocedía asustada, dándose contra algo sólido, la caja.

La pegaso estaba perdida… ojalá no hubiera sido tan despistada, ojalá…

Un rechinido de ultratumba llamó la atención de todos. Pronto los tres perros levantaron la mirada hacia la caja… cuya tapa se había abierto lenta y escalofriantemente. Fluttershy sintió el aire agitarse tras ella, como si algo se moviera detrás suyo. Los perros retrocedieron con prudencia cuando vieron las dos luces rojas posarse sobre ellos. No eran luces, eran ojos, lo comprobaron cuando una sonrisa blanca llena de colmillos brilló en la oscuridad. Y Fluttershy estaba demasiado aterrada como para voltearse.

El que estaba más cerca de Fluttershy fue el primero. A una gran velocidad la sombra saltó sobre él tomándolo del cuello y acercando éste a su boca. Fluttershy vio claramente cómo los colmillos de la cosa se hundían en el cuello del perro mientras éste aullaba aterrado; pero sus aullidos se fueron haciendo más y más débiles hasta que dio el último suspiro. Pero no por eso la cosa lo soltó, no, siguió sosteniéndolo hasta que estuvo por completo seco.

Los otros dos perros habían huido horrorizados, la única que se quedó fue Fluttershy la que estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer un movimiento y vio todo el horrible espectáculo. Pero una vez seco el perro, la cosa se movió a gran velocidad tratando de atrapar a los que se le escaparon.

Los perros ya veían la luz del día, pero una sombra oscura con un débil resplandor rojizo los detuvo. Esa masa de energía extraña era aterradora, más cuando varios ojos rojos se abrieron sobre ella y se fijaron en los perros. Ellos gritaron y trataron de retroceder pero se toparon con la cosa, quien los tomó a ambos con sus manos y…

Los aullidos lejanos de los perros hicieron temblar a Flutterhsy quien comenzó a llorar mitad por el miedo mitad por la pena de la suerte que corrieron sus perseguidores.

Entonces vio los dos ojos rojos en la lejanía, emitían un débil resplandor que le permitieron apreciar el rostro de la criatura. Era una especie de simio sin pelo (sólo un poco en la cabeza), una chica a juzgar por lo fino del rostro y sus mamarias bien desarrolladas, cabello rubio y la sangre aun rezumando de su boca.

Ella se limpió la sangre de ésta y luego miró a Fluttershy, que se retrajo lo más que pudo temblando y llorando del miedo.

—No me hagas daño. Por lo que más quieras no me hagas daño.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó la cosa con un sincero tono de preocupación.

Fluttershy tardó bastante en asimilar lo que le había dicho, ¿le estaba preguntando si estaba bien, acaso?

—¿Estás bien? ¿No pude llegar a tiempo? — Volvió a preguntar la cosa más preocupada que antes.

—Este sí… estoy bien… — dijo Fluttershy aun temblando.

La cosa sonrió, sus colmillos resplandecían en la oscuridad.

—Me alegro, me alegro mucho, mi Ama.

Eso desconcertó a Fluttershy.

—¿A… A… Ama? — Preguntó temblando.

La cosa se inclinó ante Fluttershy y tomó su casco frontal, besándolo. Un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo.

—Sí, Fluttershy. Durante mucho tiempo he estado durmiendo esperando, siempre esperando; pero no sabía qué. Hoy lo he descubierto, te esperaba a ti Fluttershy. Tú eres mi Ama, mi nueva Ama. Yo, Seras Victoria, sólo existo para servirte.

* * *

**Y una pequeña serie de Hellsing, mi primera serie de manga y anime. Dividiré esta saga en tres arcos: Master of the Monster, Balance of Power y Kill Zone, nombres de tres arcos de la serie que me abrió las puertas al mundo Otaku. El título está en inglés porque bueno, la historia de Hellsing se desarrolla en Inglaterra. Espero les agrade y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Master of the Monster part 2

**ARC 1: MASTER OF THE MOSNTER**  
**(Part 2)**

Fluttershy no podía creerlo, su día no podía haber sido más extraño. Lo que comenzó con un día más de la rutina se convirtió en una persecución por su vida con unos perros diamante y ahora, ahora un temible ser de las tinieblas se inclinaba ante ella llamándola "Ama". Era casi surrealista.

Una vez más la cosa se inclinó ante ella.

—Lamento mucho el haberte asustado, he dormido durante poco más de un millón de años y estaba sedienta, muy sedienta. Pero no temas de mí, yo estoy para servirte no para hacerte daño.

Fluttershy tragó saliva.

—No comprendo, simplemente no entiendo…

Seras le dedicó una sonrisa amable, y por cierto que el que no se viera amenazadora con sus colmillos y ojos rojos era una proeza. Dadas las circunstancias.

—Cuando abriste mi caja tu sangre cayó sobre mi rostro reanimándome de inmediato; y me dijo cosas.

—¿Mi sangre te dijo cosas? — Dijo Fluttershy temblando, no había modo que se calmara en presencia de esta criatura.

—Esa es la naturaleza de los vampiros, pues para nosotros la sangre y las almas son una moneda de cambio; las vidas nuestra recompensa — dijo Seras. — Tu sangre me dejó darle un pequeño vistazo a tu alma, un alma bella y llena de Amabilidad. Por eso supe que eras a quien estaba esperando, porque tú me reanimaste… y resultaste tener un corazón muy hermoso; alguien a quien vale la pena servir. Pero también me dijo que estabas en peligro y debía actuar para salvarte. Sé, por tu sangre, que no te gustan los espectáculos violentos, ¡pero tenía tanta sed! Lo lamento mucho, juro que no volveré a asustarte.

Fluttershy no sabía qué decir, de hecho apenas si entendía qué estaba pasando, pero decidió darle una oportunidad a aquel ser. Si realmente quisiera matarla, no le hubiera costado esfuerzo alguno; de eso fueron testigos los perros diamante.

—Este… dime…

—Mi nombre es Seras Victoria,— dijo la vampira, — pero puedes darme el nombre que tú quieras. Como ya te he dicho, yo sólo existo para servirte.

Fluttershy trató de sonreír, realmente estaba ligeramente incómoda con la situación; pero tenía que verle el lado positivo.

—Seras, ¿puedes guiarme a salvo fuera de esta cueva? Por favor… está muy oscuro y me da mucho miedo… pero si no quieres no hay problema, claro.

Seras asintió.

—Como ser de las tinieblas puedo ver sin ningún problema. Sígueme.

Y sin más la pegaso siguió a esta extraña criatura. Era una situación extraña, eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero también había algo más: de ser cualquier otro poni menos Fluttershy no hubiera confiado en Seras así de fácil.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, Seras incluso fue lo bastante considerada como para no pasar cerca de los restos de los perros diamante a los que acababa de beberles la sangre. En cuanto llegaron Fluttershy recibió aliviada la luz del sol, no así Seras quien soltó un pequeño gruñido y se tapó con un brazo.

—¿Pasa algo, Seras? — Preguntó algo sorprendida Fluttershy.

Seras negó con la cabeza.

—Ignórame, Ama. Es sólo que la luz del sol es letal para la mayor parte de los de mi clase. Y aunque no para mí, simplemente la detesto. Es uno de los precios que tuve que pagar hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Ahora que estaban afuera, Fluttershy pudo apreciar claramente a Seras: una criatura bípeda alta, de ojos rojo sangre, una especie de vestido del mismo color, cabello rubio sólo en la cabeza, sonrosada piel aterciopelada, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su brazo derecho, era completamente negro y emitía un resplandor rojo; pero como la joven pegaso era demasiado amable no preguntó.

—Vaya, así que esto fue del viejo Londres — sonrió Seras. — Me gusta, me gusta. ¿Cómo se llama este lugar ahora?

—Bosque Everfree — respondió Fluttershy mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. — ¿Podemos irnos ya? Este lugar está lleno de criaturas peligrosas y temibles y…

Seras no dijo nada, pero sabía por experiencia que cualquier animal era mucho más inteligente que los humanos (¿ahora los ponis?); alejándose de seres como ella por instinto.

—Sigues sangrando, Fluttershy — dijo Seras mirando el casco de su nueva Ama.

La pequeña pegaso soltó un pequeño "¡eep!"mientras que Seras seguía avanzando.

—Seras… ya me encargaré de esto cuando llegue a casa, pero… ¿qué harás tú?

—Lo que me digas. Puedo volver a la cueva si te es más cómodo.

Fluttershy hizo una mueca. No le gustaba la situación ni mucho menos la naturaleza de ese ser… pero simplemente no podía ignorar a una criatura en problemas. Después de todo era el mismísimo Elemento de la Amabilidad.

—¡No Seras! No puedo dejar que vivas sola aquí en el Bosque Everfree, tú eres… de alguna forma mi responsabilidad, debo de hacer algo contigo. Yo, será mejor que vengas a vivir a mi cabaña.

Seras asintió.

—Lo que desees, Ama.

—Y por favor… — suplicó ella. — Seras, no me llames así. Me da escalofríos y no quiero ningún esclavo. Yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Sería mucha molestia si me llamaras sólo Flutteshy? Te lo ruego…

Seras sonrió enternecida.

—No tienes que rogar, Fluttershy. Si es así como desees que te llame, así lo haré. Porque soy…

—¡No lo digas! — Suplicó la pegaso amarilla. — Por el bien de mi salud mental no lo digas.

Seras no dijo nada más entonces, pero Fluttershy se percató de algo más.

—Dime Seras… ¿qué hay de tu apariencia? Eres bueno, muy aterradora y tengo muchas criaturas que parecen aterradoras pero son adorables. Pero tú, tú no eres como un animalito sino una chica y…

Seras entonces se inclinó.

—Puedo hacer algo al respecto, pero necesito que… no, olvídalo. No sé en qué pensaba.

—Seras, estoy a cargo de ti, si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte lo haré — dijo Fluttershy.

De alguna forma estaba comenzando a superar el temor que le ocasionaba esta cosa.

Entonces Seras tomó su casco entre sus manos.

—Puedo encargarme a la vez de tu sangrado… necesito que me dejes… lamer unas cuantas gotas de tu sangre. Será rápido, lo prometo. Y no te morderé.

El horror se dibujó de nuevo en la expresión de Fluttershy pero de todos modos la dejó ser. Ella había salvado su vida, y si realmente quisiera beber toda su sangre no le costaría esfuerzo alguno. Eso estaba más que claro.

Seras dejó caer unas diez gotas sobre su boca mientras retiraba la espina y lamía la herida para sellarla. El alivio de Fluttershy fue inmediato, pero no se habían acabado las sorpresas. Seras cerró los ojos y se puso en cuatro patas, pues acababa de comenzar la transformación.

Se encogió hasta ser del tamaño de un poni, poco a poco sus brazos y piernas se tornaron en cascos y una cola rubia como su cabello creció de su parte posterior. Además que su rostro se alargó para tomar la forma del de un poni… y finalmente dos alas crecieron a sus costados. Para rematar el cambio su vestido se tornó en pelaje rojo que cubrió todo su cuerpo, finalmente Seras era un poni. Sin contar los brillantes ojos rojos, los colmillos y casco frontal derecho completamente negro, podría decirse que Seras era un poni común y corriente ahora.

—Absorbí parte de tu esencia a través de tu sangre. Espero no te moleste Fluttershy, pero así puedo mezclarme entre los tuyos más fácilmente.

Fluttershy no supo qué decir, así que siguió andando con Seras tras ella. Con el tiempo comenzó a notar cómo los animales del tenebroso bosque se alejaban a cada paso que daba su acompañante, aun los más peligrosos. Sabía de lo que era capaz, y lo peor era que no mostraba remordimiento alguno por haberlo hecho, tomar tres vidas en un instante. Lo preocupante era que ella misma tampoco se sentía mal por los infelices perros diamante.

¡Y lo peor era que le había ofrecido su casa! ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Bueno, siempre podría revocar su invitación y por la naturaleza de Seras ella aceptaría así sin más, pero si hacía eso ella no sería Fluttershy. Tendría que pensar en algo. Finalmente llegaron a los límites de Ponyville, podía ver su casa desde ahí.

Tomó aire, debía de ponerse de cascos firmes.

—Seras, he estado pensando en mi invitación — dijo lo más firme que pudo.

—Comprendo, — dijo la vampira, — mi oído es superior al de cualquier ser humano; o poni en este caso. Si me necesitas, di mi nombre y estaré ante ti sin importar qué.

—¡No es eso, Seras! Si hago eso que dices dejaría de ser yo — protestó la pegaso. — Pero es sólo que he observado que eres una especie de depredador.

—Soy el máximo depredador si a eso te refieres — dijo Seras. — Un monstruo que depende de la sangre de otros para sostenerse.

—Precisamente Seras… ¿cuando dices otros te refieres a otros ponis?

Seras cerró los ojos.

—Prácticamente sí, pero si lo deseas me abstendré de atacar a otros ponis. Mientras duerma en un ataúd que contenga la tierra de mi lugar de nacimiento podré conservar mis fuerzas. De esta forma sobreviví tantos años durmiendo.

Fluttesrhy, muy a su pesar, estaba fascinada con la criatura.

—Seras de hecho… no soy nadie para evitar que te alimentes, los depredadores son esenciales para el balance de la naturaleza por mucho que no nos guste esa situación. Por eso yo, no veo por qué no puedas alimentarte de sangre. Siempre y cuando…

—No ataque a otros ponis, me limite a animales salvajes — dijo Seras entendiendo.

Fluttershy asintió.

—No veo por qué no.

—Y mis mascotas y todos los animales domésticos de Ponyville están prohibidos, no digamos otros seres pensantes además de ponis. Lo siento pero.

Seras volvió a inclinarse.

—No tienes por qué justificarte Fluttershy, tú ordenas y yo obedezco sin hacer preguntas. Te sirvo a ti y sólo a ti.

Fluttershy no dijo nada más sobre el tema y torció el gesto.

—Mis amigas… no sé cómo reaccionen ante ti, en especial Twilight que es una Princesa y debe velar por Equestria…

—Debo mantenerme oculta — adivinó de nuevo Seras. — No veo por qué no, una ventaja a nuestro favor es que soy nocturna. Puedo cazar bien entrada la noche cuando ningún poni esté despierto, nadie debe saber de mi existencia… aunque el ocultarme de tus amigos cercanos no me suena una buena idea. Pero es cosa tuya, yo sólo sigo órdenes.

Fluttershy tomó aire, su naturaleza amble le haría difícil tratar a este ser.

—Lo imagino Seras, es por eso que haré las cosas despacio. Tengo que pensar la manera de que te acepten y no mueran del miedo en el proceso. Tengo un amigo, se llama Discord, si alguien sabe lo que es ser temido sólo y desconfiado sólo por tu pasado. Yo creo en que cualquiera puede reformarse si le ofreces tu amistad, y él es la prueba. Si alguien puede ayudarme con esto ese es Discord.

—Entiendo.

—Le escribiré a Discord para que venga lo más rápido posible… y ya me escoltaste hasta acá, así que creo que puedes regresar a la cueva, si quieres, y traer tus cosas si es que tienes.

—Mi ataúd y otras más pero será mejor que esas se queden en la cueva.

Fluttershy asintió entendiendo, finalmente la pegaso hizo tripas el corazón y miró a la chica.

—Y Seras… odio hacer esto pero será mejor que esperes a la noche para traer tu ataúd. No quiero que, ya sabes, todo lo que discutimos.

Seras igualmente asintió con una sonrisa. Le agradaría servirle a Fluttershy, además que esta nueva cara del mundo se miraba mucho más pacífica que la que dejó atrás. Se podía olvidar por fin de Hellsing, de Integra, de Alucard. Ahora todo lo que sentía era paz… tanta paz…

* * *

**Seras ha despertado. ¿Saben? Ella es mi personaje favorita de anime de todos los tiempos, la mejor de las mejores, me encanta Seras. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, me digan sus opiniones.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Master of the Monster part 3

**ARC 1: MASTER OF THE MONSTER**  
**(Part 3)**

Al día siguiente Fluttershy fue despertada por los insistentes toques en su puerta. Gruñendo medio fastidiada, realmente le faltaba descanso luego del día que tuvo, fue a abrir la puerta. En el camino se encontró con un gran ataúd en el medio de su sala.

—Así que no fue un sueño — se lamentó ella mientras examinaba el ataúd, pero los toques siguieron insistiendo. — ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Cuando abrió vio a todas sus amigas aparecieron ante ella mostrándose muy preocupadas.

—Ehem, ¿buenos días? — Preguntó la pequeña pegaso algo confundida. — ¿Qué les trae por aquí tan temprano chicas? Ni siquiera ha amanecido.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? — Preguntó Rarity revisando si la pegaso no tenía fiebre.

—Este, pues sí… ¿por?

Rainbow señaló al cielo mostrándole e la pegaso amarilla el bello día que se presentaba ante ellas.

—Fluttershy, es más de medio día, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

La aludida se quedó de piedra, pero sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Eso no puede ser! Yo todos los días soy levantada por mis mascotas para que les dé su desayuno. No puede ser que me hayan dejado dormir hasta tan tarde, no con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer por ellos y..

Pinkie Pie entró mirando hacia todos lados.

—Fluttershy, parece que tus mascotas no están o están enfermas porque aquí no veo nada ni a nadie — dijo ella asomándose por todas partes por la comúnmente ruidosa cabaña, pero ahora todo estaba en silencio. Finamente metió la cabeza en una jaula para aves. — ¡Espera! Están aquí, pero, ¿pasó algo Fluttershy? Están todas asustadas en un rincón temblando.

Fluttershy apartó bruscamente a su amiga y miró dentro. Era cierto, sus aves estaban temblando en un rincón, ¿qué les habría pasado? Entonces como adivinando su pregunta Angel saltó sobre ella y señaló muy asustado hacia el centro de la habitación, el ataúd de Seras. Bueno, al menos el misterio estaba resuelto.

Desgraciadamente ese gesto hizo que las demás notaran la caja.

—Fluttershy, ¿y esta cosa? — Preguntó Applejack pateando el ataúd. — Está… bueno está medio raro.

—Sí, ¿qué tienes dentro? — Preguntó Rainbow abriendo la tapa pese al débil intento de Fluttershy para que no lo hiciera.

Pronto una gran nube de murciélagos negros saltó sobre ella chillando y llenando la casa locura. Los animales se asustaron todavía más, pero bueno, era una ventaja para Fluttershy quien como guiada por la inspiración divina, fingió molestarse un poco:  
—¡Rainbow! Los asustaste, ¡ahora me tardaré mucho tiempo atrapándolos y volviéndolos a meter en su caja!

Rarity sacudió la cabeza medio confundida.

—Flutterhsy, ¿se puede saber por qué guardas esas cosas en una caja que parece un enorme ataúd?

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco inventando una mentira a toda velocidad.

—No sé, ayer los hallé en el bosque Everfree luego que algo los asustara y derrumbara su hogar; una cueva bien adentrada en el bosque. Me dieron lástima pero gracias a Celestia encontré una gran caja para llevarlos a casa y cuidar de ellos.

—Más importante, ¿qué clase de murciélagos son? — Preguntó Twilight examinando a uno de ellos que lo miraba fijamente con sus ojillos rojos. — Jamás vi variedad parecida.

—No lo sé, seguramente de lo profundo del Bosque Everfree — dijo Fluttershy todavía algo nerviosa. — Pero he visto que son nocturnos.

Twilight asintió.

—Ese es precisamente el caso — dijo Twilight. — Ayer por la tarde sentí una presencia muy oscura emerger del bosque, pero una carta de la Princesa Celestia confirmó mis sospechas, algo muy peligroso despertó dentro del Bosque Everfree y como protectoras de la Armonía es nuestro deber investigar qué está pasando.

Fluttershy tragó saliva, tenía una muy buena idea de a quién detectó Twilight.

—Está bien, sólo denme algo de tiempo para encargarme de mis mascotas y atrapar a los murciélagos, ¿sí? En quince minutos estoy con ustedes.

—¡Te podemos ayudar con los murciélagos! — Sugirió Pinkie saltando detrás de uno de ellos, Fluttershy no sabía qué hacer en esa situación pero la solución se la dio la propia Seras huyendo de Pinkie.

—¡No! ¿Qué no ven que ellos les tienen miedo? Confían en mí pero ustedes fueron los que los asustaron.

Y como era razonable, acordaron esperarla afuera. Una vez se fueron Fluttershy se recargó contra la puerta suspirando aliviada mientras que los murciélagos formaban de nuevo a Seras.

—Eso de los murciélagos fue muy hábil — dijo Fluttershy después de un tiempo.

—Mis instrucciones son que debo permanecer oculta — dijo Seras. — Y el cambio de forma es una habilidad básica de los nuestros…

Fluttershy se dejó caer.

—Está bien, está bien… Seras, sé que te dije que te quedaras aquí pero estaba pensando si mejor te fueras al sótano. — Se apresuró a disculparse. — ¡Sé que no es tu culpa pero estás asustando a mis otras mascotas y no pueden vivir asustados todo el tiempo! No es bueno para su salud…

Seras se inclinó ante Fluttershy con una sonrisa para que se calmara. Fluttershy no era Integra Hellsing, no tenía ese porte de dama de hierro que intimidaba hasta los no muertos, sino que era más bien como Seras en los antiguos días cuando todavía era humana.

—No habrá problema, de hecho estaré mejor ahí ya que no se filtrará la luz del sol, es una pequeña molestia que no me deja dormir.

Y como si nada cargó con la enorme caja y se fue escaleras abajo. Fluttershy suspiró mientras que sus mascotas salían por fin de sus escondites. Finalmente salió con sus amigos luego de hacer su trabajo a toda velocidad.

—Te tardaste menos de lo esperado, me alegra — dijo Twilight. — Ahora movámonos, quiero resolver esto lo antes posible.

Y aprovechándose de la prisa de su amiga Princesa, Fluttershy fue tras ellas sin comentar nada. Sólo esperaba que Discord la ayudara con su problema lo antes posible.

Adentrándose entre el bosque no vieron gran cosa… o al menos hasta que Rainbow miró hacia el fondo:  
—¡Demonios! ¿Qué le pasó a esa hidra?

Rápidamente todas fueron a donde Rainbow apuntaba. Fluttershy soltó un grito de horror, ante ellas una hidra de seis cabezas yacía seca, sin ninguna gota de sangre dentro de ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

—No me esperaba esto — dijo Twilight. — Estamos hablando de uno de los depredadores más peligrosos de todo el Reino, sólo una Ursa o un Leo podría haber hecho algo como esto.

—Este, yo no estaría tan segura Twi — dijo Applejack caminando más adelante.

Ante ella, dos Criaturas tipo Zodíaco, efectivamente un Leo y una Ursa, yacían igualmente secas de toda sangre en sus sistemas… y con expresiones llenas de horror, sin mencionar la marca de una pequeña mordida como de poni.

Fluttershy sintió recorrer un escalofrío y le pedía al destino que por favor no encontraran la cueva con los perros diamante. Por favor todo menos eso.

—Esto no puede ser — dijo Twilight. — ¿Qué clase de cosa podría hacer cosa semejante?

—No sé amiga pero será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí mientras podamos — dijo Rarity mirando a todos lados, pues ella misma acababa de descubrir lo que quedaba de una mantícora a su lado.

—No, tenemos que descubrir qué está pasando aquí — dijo Applejack. — Si lo que hizo esto sigue suelto, el pueblo corre un gran peligro.

—Me suena a un vampiro — dijo Rainbow.

—No compares a un murciélago vampiro con esto — dijo Applejack. — Ellos sólo beben jugos de fruta.

—Pero el método se parece mucho — dijo Rainbow bastante seria, — muerden a sus víctimas y le extraen todo el jugo vital. No jugo pero sí su sangre.

Pinkie Pie se puso en alerta buscando rincón tras rincón. Y si esto seguía así Fluttershy pronto tendría bastantes dificultades así que se apresuró a desviar la atención de todas.

—Chicas: esto no es tan grave como creen.

La miraron como si estuviera loca.

—Fluttesrhy, ¿te das cuenta que hay una criatura extraña bebiendo sangre de grandes predadores suelta? — Dijo Applejack preocupada.

Pero Fluttershy negó con la cabeza. Lo que tenía a su favor era que pese a su forma de ser ella conocía el Bosque Everfree mejor que las otras.

—Me refiero a que no es extraña. En las profundidades del Bosque Everfree hay un predador que le hace esto a sus víctimas, es algo natural. Lo raro era que haya decidido aventurarse tan lejos pero nada más.

Eso las calmó, pero por un poco. Si alguien sabía de depredadores esa era su amiga.

—De todos modos debemos actuar con cautela — dijo Twilight. — Alguna influencia externa fue la que guio hasta acá a ese tal predador.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y no tocaron más el tema, por suerte para la pequeña pegaso que pronto se vio libre para regresar a su casa. ¡Y gracias al cielo que Discord ya la estaba esperando!  
—¡Mi querida Fluttershy, es un gusto verte! — Dijo el draconequino. — Te ves bien como siempre.

Fluttershy corrió a abrazar a Discord, el verlo nunca la hizo tan feliz.

—¡Discord! Qué bueno verte, me alegra que hayas podido venir tan rápido.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En tu carta decías que era urgente — sonrió él. — Ahora dime amiga Fluttershy, ¿qué es lo que te tiene preocupada?

Ella miró hacia todos lados y agradeciendo que sus amigas se habían ido por caminos separados, ella abrió la puerta de su casa ante el extrañado ser. Discord se confundió pero pasó adelante, ¿qué le ocurriría a Fluttershy?

Pero apenas entraron él abrió los ojos como platos y se puso frente a Fluttershy en actitud protectora.

—¿Discord?

—Quédate atrás de mí, Fluttershy. O mejor no entres. Hay una presencia muy oscura aquí, no sé cómo describirla pero…

Fluttershy tragó saliva y apartó ligeramente al ser quien la miró extrañado.

—Es lo que trato de decirte. Seras, ¿podrías venir, por favor?

Discord retrocedió en cuanto sintió avanzar a aquella oscura presencia ante ellos. Seras Victoria subió las escaleras y miró fijamente a Discord con sus ojos rojo sangre.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? — Preguntó Discord temblando, jamás había sentido un poder diabólico antes. O no tan diabólico como ella.

—Lo mismo puedo preguntarte a ti — dijo Seras como si nada. — Pero está visto que el Ama tiene unas amistades de lo más particulares.

—¿El Ama? — Preguntó Discord mirando a Fluttershy. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Fluttershy?

La pegaso suspiró y le trajo un poco de té a su amigo.

—Es una larga historia, será mejor que te sientes.

Y así le contó todo lo que había pasado, y todo el tiempo Discord permaneció en silencio, pero una vez terminó la pegaso él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Está bien, sólo voy a decirlo una vez y porque te quiero porque eres mi primera amiga.

—Adelante — dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Discord la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla violentamente:

—¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA O QUÉ?

—Pe… pero Discord… — dijo Fluttershy. — Estás actuando como mis amigas cuando te estabas reformando, no le estás dando a Seras ni una pequeña oportunidad.

Discord movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¡Yo no soy un No-Muerto!

Seras se acercó.

—Escucha raro, ¿te parece a ti que yo pedí esto?

Discord se calló enfrentando a Seras.

—Hace mucho tiempo, cuando todavía vivía, me transformé de la noche a la mañana en un horrible ser. En aquellos momentos todo lo que sabía era que rendirse significaba morir, así que no sabía a qué estaba accediendo cuando dejé que él me transformara. Y créeme: no hubo nada más difícil que despedirme de mi humanidad.

—Bueno yo… — comenzó a disculparse Discord. — El hecho es que estoy preocupado por Fluttershy, no puedo dejar que le hagas daño. Debo decirle a Celestia, ella podrá…

—¡DISCORD NO! — Gritó Fluttershy. — Ella merece una oportunidad, igual que tú. ¿No fue horrible estar atrapado dentro de una estatua durante miles de años? Imagino que no te habrá gustado. Seras es…

—Ella es una abominación.

—Sé que lo soy — dijo Seras. — Pero ni tu Princesa del Sol ni tú tienen poder sobre mi existencia sin sentido. Ni siquiera yo. Yo pertenezco a Fluttershy y mientras ella quiera creer en mí que así sea.

Discord estaba de verdad incómodo con la situación.

—Te llamé porque necesito buscar la manera que las demás acepten a Seras — lloriqueó Fluttershy. — Tú mismo estuviste en su situación, sabrás pensar en algo.

Discord miró los ojos de Fluttershy y torció el gesto. Cómo detestaba que ella lo moldeara de esa forma.

—El hecho es Fluttershy que estamos hablando de un ser de las tinieblas. Mira… olvídalo, dime Seras, ¿por qué Fluttershy? ¿Cualquiera que te haya despertado sería tu amo?

Seras asintió.

—Pero es interesante cómo sucedieron las cosas — dijo la vampira. — Fluttershy tiene algo de sangre vampírica en su interior, es por eso que pude despertar tan fácilmente cuando ella me roció el rostro con ésta. Pero más importante, ella es el retrato de mi antiguo yo, antes que sucediera aquello.

—Te refieres a tu muerte y regreso como esta cosa — dijo Discord.

Ella negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Con todo y todo luché contra lo que me había convertido con todas mis fuerzas, intentando conservar mi esencia. Pero tras soportar desgracia tras desgracia, tiempo de infelicidad… finalmente llegué a mi punto de quiebre. Mi Bondad murió el día en que vi cómo asesinaban al hombre que amé. Cuando me di cuenta qué tan sola estaba en verdad.

Fluttershy, enternecida con el relato, se acercó a consolar a Seras pero ella sacudió la cabeza y miró firmemente a Discord.

—Y por eso serviré a Fluttershy, para luchar por ella todas las batallas que pueda resistir su pequeño corazón y no dejar nunca que muera su verdadero yo, igual que lo que pasó conmigo.

Discord torció el gesto y se dejó caer en un sofá, se dio cuenta que todas las mascotas de Fluttershy se habían escondido temiendo por su vida, no los culpaba teniendo en cuenta a qué clase de criatura estaban soportando esos días.

—Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces, Fluttershy. Pero de todos modos me sentiría más tranquilo si pudiera ver una prueba de esta lealtad que te ofrece Seras.

—Eso no será necesario… — trató de decir Fluttershy, pero Seras se había adelantado de nuevo.

—De hecho no es tan mala idea, y de paso me ayudará para que estos seres de la Luz, sus Princesas, no me detecten y nos ahorremos problemas.

Discord levantó una ceja mientras que Seras se inclinaba ante Fluttershy.

—Existe un ritual, un ritual oscuro mediante el cual limitaré mi poder a tu voluntad. Si no me lo permites, no podré usarlo.

Fluttershy retrocedió mientras que Discord se acercó interesado.

—Pero Seras…

Seras miró a Discord.

—Esto ayudará a disuadirte y a las demás, espero.

—Estás demente — dijo Discord sin entender la mentalidad de esta criatura.

Finalmente Fluttershy decidió que lo haría, así no sólo podría probarles a las demás que Seras tenía un buen corazón a pesar de todo; sino que tal vez evitaría otra escena como la que vio en el Bosque Everfree. La seguridad de todos estaba primero y esto era menos extremo que eliminar a Seras.

—Bien, hagamos el rito — dijo Fluttershy.

Seras colocó su casco de energía demoníaca en el suelo, haciendo aparecer un círculo rojo con pentagrama que tenía cientos de caracteres. Una sombra oscura cubrió el interior de la casa, y varios ojos rojos aparecieron sobre ésta.

—Fluttershy, necesito que te cortes y dejes caer unas gotas de tu sangre sobre el centro — pidió Seras.

La pegaso hizo una mueca de susto, pero accedió pues confiaba en Seras. Discord no pudo sino torcer el gesto cuando ella tomó un cuchillo de la cocina e hizo como le indicaba Seras. Entonces varias herraduras blancas aparecieron sobre los cascos de Seras, quien se inclinaba ante Fluttershy y besaba sus cascos.

—Anda, di activar Sellos de Restricción cero, uno, dos y tres.

Fluttershy tragó saliva y dijo:

—Activo los Sellos de Restricción cero, uno, dos y tres…

Un brillo rojo cubrió a Seras mientras que su aura se hacía mucho más débil de repente. La vampira con los ojos brillando de satisfacción se inclinó ante su Ama.

—Está listo, a partir de hoy sólo debes de decir "liberar sellos de restricción tres, dos, etc." Te recomiendo jamás liberar el nivel cero, pero sólo eso. Para volver a restringirme, sólo di "activo los sellos de restricción" y listo. Mis poderes están atados a ti, a partir de ahora eres oficialmente mi nueva Ama y yo sólo existo para servirte.

Fluttershy no supo qué contestar mientras que Discord sólo se rascaba la cabeza. No entendía, simplemente no entendía.

* * *

**Sellos de Restricción, los mismos que Hellsing tiene sobre Alucard. Me agradó bastante la idea desde que leí el cap en el manga, y bueno, para darle un poco de conflicto a la bella Fluttershy está excelente. Espero les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. MASTER OF THE MONSTER FINAL

**ARC 1: MASTER OF THE MONSTER**  
**(Part 5)**

Los días pasaban tranquilos para Fluttershy acostumbrándose cada vez más a su nueva amiga, pues seguía negándose a llamarla su sirviente por mucho que ella asegurara que así eran las cosas. Seras no solía molestar, se levantaba cada noche preguntándole a Fluttershy si necesitaba algo, y al ser la respuesta siempre negativa se iba volando hacia las profundidades del Bosque Everfree en busca de nuevas presas para su sed vampírica. A petición de Fluttershy, ahora iba solamente a lo más profundo del bosque para evitar llamar más la atención de Twilight; que gracias al ritual de los Sellos de Restricción, perdió el rastro de Seras.

—Y Seras, otra cosa, me gustaría que no fueras tan voraz. Lo que hiciste en el bosque fue… demasiado. Si sigues así pronto acabarás con toda la vida en el Bosque Everfree y aun si son criaturas salvajes deben poder moverse libremente.

Seras se rio algo incómoda.

—Lo siento mucho por eso Fluttershy, pero es que estaba muy sedienta. He permanecido dormida por más de un millón de años sin nada que beber. Comprenderás que debía recuperar fuerzas, normalmente no suelo atacar tanto durante una sola noche.

Y Fluttershy no dijo más, ya que confiaba en que Seras cumpliría su promesa. El único que estaba incómodo con la situación era Discord, no dejaba de vigilar día y noche a Seras, y en caso el monstruo atacara él podría proteger a su mejor amiga sin importar qué.

—¿Sabes? Es una lástima que no confíes en mí del todo — dijo Seras una noche después de darse un festín con una mantícora. — Creo que nos podríamos entender, tu sentido del humor ridículo y acosador me recuerda al capitán Bernadotte. Además tengo entendido que tú mismo estabas en mi situación hace tiempo, sin nadie quien confiara en ti más que el Ama.

Discord, disfrazado como un árbol, volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Sabías que era yo?

—Puedo ver a través de las ilusiones, fue mi primera habilidad de no-muerta — dijo Seras recordando. No podía evitar volver a aquellos días en que a pesar de ser sido convertida por el primer señor de los vampiros era débil e inútil; tanto que su debilidad le costó la vida al batallón que había jurado proteger incluyendo a su líder; el hombre que amaba.

Dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de sangre.

—Pero en fin.

—De todos modos atacar animales no satisface tu naturaleza demoníaca — dijo Discord. — Puedo sentirlo, de no ser porque duermes en ese ataúd aun no te has debilitado.

—Sí, es un placebo, pero tengo qué. Le juré a Fluttershy no dañar a otros y pienso cumplirlo.

Discord torció el gesto, le preocupaba Fluttershy pero estaba comenzando a preocuparle la criatura también.

—¿Estás tan vacía por dentro que ser un sirviente es lo único que te llena?

Seras dejó la mantícora ya seca y se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando recién fui convertida y trabajé para la Organización Hellsing, tenía un propósito, me quitaron mi existencia humana la cual la dediqué a salvar a otros siendo un agente de la policía y a cambio servía a un bien mayor: el ser un monstruo que protegía a la humanidad de otros monstruos.

Discord asintió.

—Pero tras la muerte de Lady Integra Hellsing, la Organización dejó de ser lo que era. Yo seguía luchando pero no era lo mismo. Ya no existían amenazas tan grandes que me hicieran de verdad necesaria, realmente no tenía razón de ser. Luego Hellsing dejó de existir y me dediqué a vagar por el mundo en compañía de mi primer Amo, buscando los que quedaban de nuestra raza de las tinieblas y exterminarlos para luego poder tener una muerte absoluta. Mi primer Amo se rindió, pero yo no, yo seguí luchando hasta el final.

Discord suspiró.

—Eres rara Seras Victoria, pero creo que puedo entenderte — dijo extendiendo su pata de león hacia ella. — Y finalmente estoy convencido: no eres una amenaza para Fluttershy.

Seras estrechó la garra de Discord.

—Eso nos hace amigos entonces, mi primer amigo en este mundo.

—Tu primera amiga es Fluttershy, por mucho que insistas en llamarte a ti misma una sirviente, ella es tu amiga no tu ama.

Seras sonrió y caminó de regreso a la cabaña de Fluttershy en compañía de Discord y a partir de aquel día todo fue más cordial entre ambos. Incluso Discord llegó al punto de robar sangre para transfusiones de un hospital para darle a Seras algo de lo que podía realmente alimentarse, pero a escondidas de Fluttershy. Seras agradecía el gesto y como una broma interna entre ambos, callaba.

La existencia de ella era un poco más placentera, pero una sombra parecía oscurecerla, por mucho que se esforzara por no pensar en ello. Y era que, cuando se diera el debido momento, Fluttershy la dejaría como todos aquellos que alguna vez compartieron un vínculo con ella. Era algo triste si se ponía a pensarlo y por eso no lo hacía.

Pero pronto algo más importante llenó su mente. Una mañana ella abrió los ojos despertada por el olor de azúcar quemada en el fondo. Discord, claro… pero esta vez ese aroma venía acompañado de algo más: un oscuro presentimiento.

—La oscuridad viene — dijo ella por lo bajo preparándose internamente. No entendía el por qué, pero sabía que su momento había llegado.

Fluttershy igualmente se levantó por el olor.

—¡Discord! Es demasiado temprano — se quejó volando escaleras abajo.

Pero se dio cuenta que el draconequino no estaba ahí. Guiada por un extraño presentimiento ella salió a ver qué ocurría, topándose con el mismísimo horror.

Ponyville, su hogar, estaba devastado. Todo el lugar era la viva definición del caos, con llamas que soltaban un olor azucarado quemando las casas ahora de caramelo sólido mientras que los ponis corrían horrorizados de unos extraños ponis en aterradoras armaduras negras que blandían espadas de fuego.

Pero lo peor era lo que veía en el centro de todo aquello. Era Discord, su gran amigo, atrapado en una esfera de energía pura mientras que un joven unicornio extraía de él una fuerza mágica que estaba convirtiendo a Ponyville en la viva definición del caos.

Era extraño este unicornio en verdad, parecía una versión masculina de Trixie, y también algo mayor. Su pelaje era azul como el de Trixie, su melena celeste platinado al igual que su cola y su barba. Vestía una armadura negra como las de los demás soldados ponis pero algo él llevaba el rostro descubierto y una larga capa púrpura recubierta de estrellas con cascabeles en las puntas con un sombrero de brujo con el mismo diseño, que de no ser por los cascabeles una vez más recordaba a Trixie.

—¡Vaya! Finalmente llega el último de los Elementos de la Armoní! — Saludó alegremente el unicornio. — Te hubiera neutralizado como a los demás pero bueno, quería darte la sorpresa en cuanto despertaras. ¿Te sorprendiste amiga mía?

Fluttershy no pudo sino gritar cuando él hizo el último comentario, pues mientras hablaba acercó otro orbe de energía en donde sus queridas amigas, Spike y la Princesa Celestia estaban ya atrapados y comenzando a transformarse en piedra.

—¡NO! — Gritó Fluttershy al descubrir que la mitad de las patas de sus amigas ya estaban por completo transformadas.

—Pues ¡SÍ! — Rio irónico el unicornio. — Si la transformación llegaba al cuello y todavía no despertabas te hubiera mandado a llamar pero bueno, aquí estás, justo a tiempo.

—¡No! ¿Por qué haces esto? — Lloriqueó Fluttershy.

—Bueno, porque es divertido y porque quiero lograr la inmortalidad — respondió el sujeto encogiéndose de hombros. — Como Elementos de la Armonía ustedes cinco son inmortales naturalmente, y las alicornios no se diga. El dragón, bueno, él sólo es longevo pero siento que no ha desarrollado aun su potencial. ¡Pero qué modales los míos! Permítame presentarme señorita: me llamo Starswirl, Starswirl el barbado.

—¿Qué?

—MMh… y el hecho que siga con vida no es porque se a inmortal, por cierto, sino que estuve atrapado en una maldita prisión (que dicho sea de paso yo mismo diseñé) que evita que el tiempo pase a través de ti y de paso te quita todo tu poder mágico o de cualquier otra índole. En fin, el conocimiento es poder y al ser yo el ingeniero me las arreglé para salir; aunque debo decir que me tardé mi poquito. Sí que soy un genio como ingeniero.

—¡De no ser tan arrogante, Clover la Sabia no te hubiera encerrado en tu propia creación! — Le espetó Celestia hecha una furia.

Starswirl se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, debo decir que fue irónico, casi ofensivo. Traicionado por mi propia estudiante, vaya cliché. — Retornó su atención a Fluttershy. — Pero en fin, te capturo a ti y termino mi tarea de descubrir el secreto de la inmortalidad; en cuanto el gobierno del mundo se lo dejo a mi última descendiente. Es poderosa pero le hace falta cerebro, ¿sabes? Ah, nada que unas cuantas tutorías con su antepasado no remedien.

—¿Trixie? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—¡Y tenemos a un ganador! — Se rio Starswirl. — ¡Discord, muéstrale lo que se ganó!

El orbe de energía en el que estaba atrapado Discord soltó poderosos relámpagos contra el ser, que gritó de dolor mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para no dañar a su mejor amiga; pero el hechizo de Starswirl era más poderoso, su voluntad se impondría sobre la de Discord y ganaría. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó sobre el sujeto mientras que dos grandes árboles enredaban sus ramas como enredaderas alrededor de Fluttershy, inmovilizándola por completo. Una vez atada, dos soldados de armadura negra se acercaron y comenzaron a acercar a la poni hacia el orbe donde estaban sus amigas.

—No… no… ¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ JAMÁS! — Gritó Fluttersy más concentrada en el sufrimiento de Discord que en su propia suerte.

—No me digas — rio irónico Starswirl.

Algo despertó en la pegaso amarilla. Quería salvar a sus amigas sin importar qué; pero también quería castigar a Starswirl por lo que había hecho. No lo pensó mucho, sólo gritó:

—¡SERAS!

Starswirl no entendió qué se refería pero como ya había sufrido bastantes amenazas en un día mandó a uno de sus soldados a amordazar a Fluttershy, pero fue entonces cuando el ambiente cambió de repente. El soldado que iba a amordazarla desapareció en un instante, dejando la mordaza frente a los otros dos que llevaban a Flutterhsy, paralizados por lo que ocurrió. Uno de ellos sacó su espada y amenazó al aire tratando de ver qué era lo que había atacado.

Entonces la sombra se volvió a mover saltando de un árbol para posicionarse frente a los que sostenían a su Ama. Tenía al soldado fijamente agarrado del cuello con su boca mientras que la sangre goteaba directo a ésta. Los ojos de la pegaso roja brillaron.

—Seras, comprendo que estés sedienta paro no mates a nadie. Te lo suplico — dijo Fluttershy no asustada sino seria, pero con todo aun quería castigar a Starswirl.

Seras entonces soltó al soldado y tomó del cuello al que blandía la espada. Asustado el otro soltó su arma dándole a Seras la oportunidad de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello mientras que el otro gritaba horrorizado y corría como un cobarde. Seras lo vio de reojo y una vez tuvo suficiente de su víctima, lo soltó y con su agilidad vampírica saltó ante el otro e igualmente lo tomó del cuello y abrió las fauces.

—¡A ella! — Ordenó el aterrado Starswirl a sus subordinados mientras que se concentraba en entender.

Fluttershy por su parte se había librado de su amarre y valientemente saltó encima de Starswirl utilizando su Mirada, que realmente desconcertó al hechicero.

—¿Crees que puedes simplemente dañar a mis amigos y salirte con la tuya? ¿CREES QUE PORQUE ERES EL ÍDOLO DE TWILIGHT PUEDES USARLA DE ESA MANERA? ¡YO TE ENSEÑARÉ! ¡LO PAGARÁS!

Starswirl se preparó para atacar a las amigas de Fluttershy, sabía que ellas eran su debilidad; pero Fluttershy también estaba lista.

—Seras… te libero de tus sellos de restricción tres, dos y uno… a partir de ahora… ¡QUIERO QUE LO PONGAS EN SU LUGAR! Pero no lo mates, quiero que le enseñes qué les ocurre a aquellos que se atreven a tocar a MIS amigos.

Starswirl retrocedió cuando sintió cómo el aura temible de la criatura crecía luego que Fluttershy pronunciara esas palabras, ¿te libero de tus sellos de restricción? ¿Acaso?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar, Seras se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él sin darle tiempo siquiera a contraatacar. Tuvo que teletransportarse de emergencia, perdiendo la preciosa concentración y liberando a las ponis y al dragón al instante; que igualmente volvieron a la normalidad pues era el domo el que las transformaba en piedra.

—Fluttershy, ¿qué rayos ocurre? ¿Qué es esa cosa? — Gritó Twilight mientras Seras volvía a lanzarse contra Starswirl con los colmillos abiertos.

Esta vez el sujeto reaccionó rápido y lanzó una espada de fuego cortando limpiamente la cabeza de la monstruosidad aquella. Los soldados de armadura negra rodearon a Fluttershy mientras que Starswirl se limpiaba el sudor de lo más cansado.

—Vas a pagar por esto pegaso. No sé qué cosa era aquella pero me asustó de veras. Ahora verás lo que se siente desafiar al todopoderoso Starswirl el barbado.

Y como para darle más fuerza a su punto, sacudió la cabeza cortada de Seras ante todas, pero no era más la cabeza de Seras sino la de un perro diamante. Uno de los que persiguieron a Fluttershy el otro día.

—¿Eh? — Dijo Starswirl saltando hacia atrás, topándose con algo. Una pegaso de pelaje y ojos rojos que sonreía ante él.

—Iluso. No puedes matarme… yo ya estoy muerta.

Seras tomó a Starswirl del cuello de su capa con su casco normal mientras que su casco hecho de energía demoníaca cubrió todo Ponyville con una sombra oscura cubierta de ojos rojos. Los soldados de negro quisieron huir pero era demasiado poderosa para que pudieran hacer algo contra ella. Atacaban la sombra oscura, que se presentaba como llamas negras pero ésta crecía una y otra vez y luego los desarmaba con suma failidad. Los ojos rojos miraban con furia a aquellos soldados haciéndoles temblar de miedo. Con una sonrisa de su dueña, la sombra golpeó en el vientre de cada uno de los soldados dejando una herida bien profunda de la cual manó sangre. Sangre que se arremolinaba en una especie de río que poco a poco se dirigía hacia Seras y desaparecía al contacto de sus cascos.

Seras soltó un gemido de placer mientras que sus ojos rojos brillaban de gusto. Starswirl quiso usar su magia pero el brazo de energía demoníaca lo inmovilizó del cuerno y lo soltó violentamente a metros frente a Seras. Ella avanzó amenazadoramente hacia él.

—Vamos, adelante Starswirl el barbado; dame una verdadera pelea. Transforma tu cuerpo, llama a tus sirvientes demonio; haz algo interesante. La noche ni siquiera llega así que… ¡ADELANTE!

Starswirl gritó y comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra Seras, hechizos al azar que un par dieron en su cuerpo pero sus sombras la sanaban de inmediato. Ni siquiera se esforzó por parar a su rival. Starswirl el barbado quiso usar un hechizo de tiempo y transformarla en una pobre anciana pero Seras permaneció igual. Precisamente ese movimiento la hizo suspirar.

—¿Sabes? No te entiendo. Quieres ser inmortal, pero eso es una pesadez. Ser inmortal significa ver todo y todos los que alguna vez quisiste perecer sin remedio. Yo misma me negué a morir y ahora estoy pagando un precio.

—¿Un precio?

—Aquí entre nos, desde hace tiempo estoy tan vacía que anhelo la muerte. Pero sólo podré morir el día en que mi extenso pasado aplaste mi eterno futuro.

La sombra de Seras se levantó amenazadora contra Starswirl e igualmente penetró su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que la sangre borbotaba. Los ojos de Seras brillaron con poder mientras que se relamía por dentro. Sí, eso era lo que tanto estaba buscando, la sangre de un ser viviente y con alma. Pero respetaba a su Ama y lo soltó con suficiente líquido para vivir. Twilight y Celestia vieron cómo el sabio unicornio era vencido sin remedio por aquel ser de las tinieblas que superaba todo lo que alguna vez vieron. Daba terror, pero más las confundía el hecho que fuera tan sumisa a Fluttershy. Finalmente Seras miró a su ama.

—Parece que este numerito cómico era sólo el principio. Si lograba vencer, comenzaría la invasión; pero si no, su segundo al mando de esta rebelión en el tal Tártaro; un tal Tirek, esperará hasta que el momento llegue. Se preparó especialmente con el poder de la Armonía, de ahí que las tratara de neutralizar primero, pero no conmigo. Está aterrado, pobrecito.

Starswirl comenzó a llorar del miedo de esta criatura.

—¿Cómo sabes? — Preguntó Celestia sin saber si podía confiar o no en la criatura.

—Su sangre me dijo — fue la respuesta de Seras mientras que avanzaba y se inclinaba ante Fluttershy. —La amenaza ha sido controlada mi Ama, y siguiendo tus instrucciones no maté a nadie; ¿puedo volver a dormir ahora? Me estoy muriendo del sueño.

* * *

**Fluttershy asintió. Entonces Seras, agradecida, tomó su casco y lo besó… un gesto más para dar a entenderá a las amigas de su Ama su relación con la pegaso amarilla y que no era ningún peligro para ellas. Fluterhsy también entendió, por eso no le dijo nada y la vio alejarse convertida en una nube de murciélagos que se perdieron en una ventana de su cabaña.**

**Ha finalizado MASTER OF THE MONSTER el arco inicial de Hellsing x MLP Crosssover. Espero les agrade, una historia de monstruos de lo más menos y menos peor creada. ARIGATOU HIRANO-SENSEIR**


	5. Balance of Power part 1

**ARC 2: BALANCE OF POWER  
(Part 1)**

Todas se encontraban en el hogar de Fluttershy reunidos alrededor del ataúd, que los miembros de la Guardia Real se encargaron de subir, causando que todos los animales se escondieran del temible depredador. Starswirl tembló en un rincón al sentir la temible aura viniendo de la caja. Sólo había un silencio sepulcral mientras esperaban que subiera la luna para hablar tranquilamente con la criatura dentro, pero Fluttershy ya les había dado la mayor parte de los detalles acerca de cómo despertó a Seras y cómo ella le juró lealtad. Incluso Discord defendió a la criatura explicando que a pesar de todo seguía siendo una buena poni y que hacía lo posible por proteger la vida porque así se lo pidió Fluttershy.

Entonces la luna cubrió el cielo, y la tapa del ataúd chirrió dejando pasar a la criatura. Todos menos Discord y Fluttershy retrocedieron con horror, incluso Starswirl trató de aflojarse del agarre de los guardias al ver a la temible criatura.

—Ay por favor, lo que pasó, pasó. No te haré nada a menos que le hagas algo a Fluttershy o ella me pida que lo haga — dijo Seras mirando al cobarde. — Pero comprendo que estén asustados, mi naturaleza no me ayuda demasiado.

—Entonces tú eres la criatura conocida como Seras Victoria — dijo Celestia avanzando hacia Seras.

Seras hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante la Princesa del Sol.

—Es un honor, Princesa Celestia, monarca de Equestria. Hace mucho tiempo que no conocía a un miembro de la Realeza desde esa reunión con su Majestad la Reina de Inglaterra hace ya tantos años. Espero haber sido de ayuda en la batalla contra su amigo Starswirl el Barbado.

Starswirl soltó un insulto y miró a Seras desafiante. Ella sólo lo miró a los ojos calladamente, pero el efecto fue devastador. Los ojos de Starswirl se tornaron rojos como los de Seras y comenzó a sudar frío. Al final puso una sonrisa estúpida quedándose así como si nada, temblando en un rincón.

—Seras, eso no fue nada amable — reprendió Fluttershy. — Ya lo venciste, ¿o no?

Seras se inclinó sumisa.

—Lo lamento Fluttershy, pero se pondrá bien. Sólo deja pasar unos minutos, aunque sería un poco mejor si reactivaras mis Sellos de Restricción. De este modo todos podrán sentirse un poco más cómodos con mi presencia.

—¡Es una excelente idea, gracias Seras! — Dijo la pequeña pegaso extendiendo su casco mientras que un pentáculo aparecía bajo Seras. — Reactivo los Sellos de Restricción uno, dos y tres. A partir de ahora tus poderes están limitados hasta que vuelva a necesitarlos.

Seras se inclinó ante su Ama, aunque igualmente incomodó ligeramente a la pegaso.

—Oficialmente me estás dando escalofríos — dijo Rainbow Dash rascándose nerviosamente la nuca. — Pero bueno, supongo que podemos agradecerte por salvarnos y todo, gracias, este… Seras Victoria.

Seras le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—No hay problema Rainbow Dash. Y puedes llamarme sólo Seras si así lo prefieres.

Dash tragó saliva pero forzó una sonrisa, bueno, no estaba tan mal. Entonces Rarity se acercó tímidamente.

—Ehem, bueno muchas gracias por todo Seras. Tengo un obsequio para ti, me da algo de nervios dárselo a una criatura de las tinieblas pero es lo menos que puedo hacer. Hace tiempo tenía este vestido en un rincón y creo que te puede quedar a la perfección — dijo ella acerándole el vestido amarillo a la vampira.

Seras sonrió amablemente, tratando de tranquilizar a la poni y abrió la caja blanca. Era un bonito vestido amarillo fresco para días de verano con un sombrero a juego. Seras no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Es hermoso. Justo del tipo que solía usar para mis días libres, recuerdo cuando vivimos en un hotelito en Sudamérica luego de una misión y paseé por las calles de Brasil con el capitán Bernadotte y…

Se calló reprimiendo una lágrima de sangre, y al verla triste, Pinkie saltó rápidamente ante ella tratando de animarla con su enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hola Seras! ¿Estás bien? Porque yo estoy muy bien y gracias a ti. De no ser por ti nos hubiéramos transformado en piedra y eso significaba no volver a cantar, a reír o saltar nunca más y dije, vaya sí que es una amiga aunque se vea algo rara. Y te quise dar una fiesta pero la Princesa Celestia y Twilight insisten en que te den primero el visto bueno y aquí estamos. Lo que sí hice fue traerte un poco de pastel, ¿quieres?

Y se lo forzó en la boca casi derribando a Seras, que casi se ahoga y estaba tosiendo y retorciéndose de forma extraña. Entonces Applejack saltó y le aplicó una maniobra para que expulsara el pastel. Seras respiraba con dificultad mientras que Pinkie la observaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿No te gusta el pastel? Es mi receta especial para dar bienvenidas.

Seras se limpió la crema de la comisura de la boca y la animó.

—Está bien Pinkie Pie, lo lamento. Es sólo que mi naturaleza evita que pueda comer comida normal. Seguro eres una gran repostera pero no puedo deleitarme con tus delicias, lo siento mucho realmente se miraba delicioso.

Entonces Pinkie comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—¡Pinkie! ¡Ya te explicaron que no era porque no le gustara tu pastel! — Intervino Applejack.

—¡Lo sé, lloro por la pobrecita Seras! ¡Una existencia eterna sin golosinas y condenada a beber sólo lo mismo una y otra vez! ¡Ha de ser horrible!  
—Pinkie, creo que la estás incomodando — dijo Applejack con prudencia mirando a la criatura, quien se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

No en malignas carcajadas, sino que se reía de verdad. Tras varios minutos durante los cuales Pinkie se unió a las risas de Seras contagiando un poco a los demás, finalmente Seras se levantó ya recuperada.

—¡Esto es genial! No me reía tanto desde que era humana. Eres genial, amiga Pinkie Pie. Realmente me haces reír.

—¡La risa es la parte más importante de uno, eso creo yo! — Declaró Pinkie a Seras, que simplemente la abrazó ligeramente.

—Gracias Pinkie, fue un alivio saber que aun podía reír como antes.

—¿Te refieres a cuando estabas viva? — Preguntó Twilight mirando al ser con curiosidad.

Seras asintió con tristeza.

—Así es. Esto de ser un monstruo inmortal es una pesadez. Por eso no comprendo a este sujeto que desea la inmortalidad a toda costa. No ha hecho más que traerme desgracias.

Starswirl le mostró los dientes pero no dijo nada, no quería volver a sufrir otro ataque de control mental contra él.

Twilight miró primero a su antiguo ídolo y luego a Seras.

—Bueno, eres aterradora pero te debemos una Seras. Muchas gracias — dijo nerviosamente, no sabía cómo dirigirse a un monstruo como Seras. — Eehehe… ha de ser raro usar tus poderes para proteger a un pueblo o a Equestria imagino…

Seras se encogió de hombros.

—No creas, hace millones de años existió un cuerpo gubernamental llamado Organización Hellsing. Ellos tenían una creencia: los humanos, en este caso ponis, son inadecuados en agentes anti-monstruos; son débiles, son mortales, son corruptibles en cuerpo, mente y alma. El arma más efectiva contra los monstruos es otro monstruo aún más poderoso.

—Entonces tú luchabas por el bien — dijo Celestia mirando fijamente a Seras.

Ella asintió.

—Durante más de doscientos años fui agente exterminadora al servicio de Hellsing. Proteger a la humanidad era mi misión.

—¿Entonces en verdad existieron los humanos? — Preguntó Celestia extrañada.

Seras asintió otra vez.

—Así es, Princesa Celestia. Yo misma fui humana por mucho tiempo, antes de convertirme en esta criatura.

—¿Un poni? — Preguntó Celestia.

—No, vampiro — respondió Seras.

La Princesa miró a la vampira fijamente, era una buena chica, hasta simpática pero su naturaleza demoníaca le hacía dudar. Discord adivinó su pensamiento y rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada, igual a él le costó aceptar a Seras Victoria. Aunque le parecía que a Celestia le costaría mucho más que a todos.

—Entonces Seras Victoria, ¿esta no es tu forma real? — Siguió interrogando la Princesa.

Seras miró a Fluttershy quien con su tímida sonrisa le indicaba que obedeciera en todo a la Princesa. Entonces Seras se inclinó.

—Es mi verdadera forma, Princesa Celestia, pues es la forma que Fluttershy escogió para mí. Pero mi forma original era parecida a un humano.

Celestia asintió otra vez, le daba nervios esta cosa pero al menos no era un peligro. O eso esperaba al menos.

—Luego hablaremos de esto. Seras Victoria: ¿qué puedes decirme de la invasión del Tartarus? ¿Qué tanto tiempo tenemos?

—La sangre de esos soldados me dijo varias cosas, pero si Starswirl no regresa eso se interpretará por el segundo al mando que fue neutralizado; por lo que debe reorganizar fuerzas. Es un ejército relativamente grande, formado por todas las criaturas atrapadas en esa prisión mágica. Han hallado la forma de escavar un agujero en la montaña en que está excavado, un agujero lejos de la vigilancia del can Cerbero.

Todas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—En cuanto a cuánto tiempo tienen, bastante, por lo menos un par de meses. Tirek no sabrá qué hacer si Starswirl cae, le teme al poder de la Armonía y si éste sigue activo debe pensar muy bien las cosas.

Starswirl escupió al suelo, estaba harto de todo.

—Tirek sabrá qué hacer, incluso sabrá enfrentarse a ti, señorita "agente exterminadora de Hellsing"

Celestia avanzó frente a Starswirl.

—Seras Victoria no volverá a participar en una batalla, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Seras miró a Fluttershy, quien asintió.

—Das miedo Seras…

La chica sólo se inclinó ante ella.

—Como deseen, pero les recomiendo que se preparen para cuando venga el tal Tirek y su ejército. En todo caso pueden usar las armas que hay en la bodega de Hellsing, es todo lo que queda de la perdida Organización.

Celestia interrogó con la mirada a Seras.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eso — dijo Seras. — Tengo varias armas y varias cajas de munición sagrada, bendecida por el Dios de los humanos, nada a lo que le dispare puede volver a levantarse.

—¿Matar? ¿Sugieres que matemos? — Se escandalizó Twilight.

—El ejército de Starswirl y Tirek no lo pensará dos veces si tiene la oportunidad — fue la respuesta de Seras.

Celestia igual levantó un casco.

—Bien, dejemos esto de lado, ¿sí? Los ponis sabemos defendernos si n terminar en algo tan extremo. Concentrémonos en ti, Seras Victoria: a partir de hoy tu existencia no es más un secreto ni para nosotras ni para los habitantes de Ponyville.

—Entiendo — dijo Seras.

—Por eso será mejor que te presentes al pueblo y busques la manera de reformarte. Tal vez no sea necesario pero no estaré tranquila contigo si varios ponis no me aseguran que eres inofensiva.

Seras levantó una ceja. Se preguntaba si aun así la Princesa del Sol confiaría en ella.

—A cambio de que seas reformada y hagas amistades te enviaré un cargamento de sangre médica directo del hospital de Canterlot. Darte una oportunidad es lo menos que puedo hacer por habernos salvado. Ahora si me disculpan, tuve un día pesado. Regresaré a mi hogar.

Entonces salió volando por la ventana mientras que los guardias sacaban al ya reducido Starswirl, debían de pensar qué hacer con él ahora que su cárcel no era segura nunca más. Discord negó con la cabeza.

—El no usar la fuerza de Seras es un error táctico, ella podría encargarse de todo lo que hay en el Tartarus sin ayuda. ¿O no?

Seras sonrió.

—Gracias por confiar en mí Discord pero es mejor que no se lo digas a ella. Está aterrada.

—Y con toda razón — dijo Twilight. — Pero de todos modos te dio una oportunidad, no la desperdicies. Si le muestras que puedes dejar que la Magia de la Amistad entre en ti te dejará tranquila pronto Seras. Y creo que no es buena idea que le menciones eso de las armas nunca más.

Seras se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?

—Bueno, podrías hacer amistades como dijo la Princesa Celestia — sonrió Fluttershy. — Todos te vieron salvar el pueblo, imagino que pueden verte como una gran amiga en potencia, y si no al menos que no eres una amenaza. Será divertido Seras, confía en mí.

Seras le sonrió a su Ama.

—Si crees que es lo mejor que haga amistades, lo haré Fluttershy. Aun si creo que es una pérdida de tiempo y es mejor prepararse contra el ataque del Tartarus.

—Seras, sobre eso… creo que es mejor que te prepares para luchar — dijo Fluttershy.

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes hablar en serio Fluttershy! — Saltó Applejack. — La Princesa Celestia fue muy clara en que no podía intervenir, es un ser de la noche y que lo haga es una pésima idea…

—No digo que la desobedeceré, es sólo que tal vez logremos que entre en razón — dijo Fluttershy con calma. — Seras es muy poderosa y puede usar sus poderes para el bien, si es cierto que era agente de Hellsing entonces es de fiar.

—Bueno, si le agregamos que nos salvó la vida esta vez… — comenzó nerviosamente Dash.

—Tal vez tengamos razón, no es que no crea que es lo mejor pero a veces la Princesa es muy blanda con las amenazas — dijo Rarity. — Y con lo que vimos hoy estoy convencida que el usar a Seras es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

Todas juntaron sus cascos (y garra de león en el caso de Discord) a modo de complicidad. Twilight dudó un poco, porque no quería traicionar a su maestra, pero su lógica pudo más. Starswirl era el principio y luego de todo lo que vivió le temía a Tirek. Era mejor tener un as en la manga.

Pero ahora debían concentrarse en las amistades de Seras Victoria.

* * *

**Un final cursi al igual que todo este arco, pero el título del próximo arco promete algo de gore como es Hellsing: KILL ZONE. Es sólo que es necesario desarrollar esta parte de la historia primero. Espero les haya gustado y advierto una baja de acción los próximos dos a tres caps.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Balance of Power part 2

**ARC 2: BALANCE OF POWER**  
**(Part 2)**

La alcaldesa intentaba acallar inútilmente las preguntas de la masa de ponis enloquecidos, que trataban de averiguar por todos los medios el paradero de su misteriosa salvadora, la poni que derrotó sola al poni que atacó en la mañana y a todo su ejército. Nadie dejaba de gritar, pero en algún momento ayudada por un hechizo de amplificación de voz cortesía de Vynil Scratch, finalmente se hizo escuchar:  
—¡Bueno, basta! Quiero que sepan que sé tan poco de este incidente como ustedes, pero la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y la Princesa Celestia están ya discutiendo sobre todo lo que ocurrió y estoy segura que pronto tendremos las noticias que esperamos. Incluso las portadoras de la Armonía están en la reunión y…

—¡Desde que esas seis aparecieron no hemos tenido ni un día de paz! — Gritó Octavia Filarmónica, chelista residente en Ponyville y novia de Vynil.

—¡Siempre lo mismo, yo lo vi todo! El problema del barbudo ese era con ellas, nosotros nada teníamos que ver con todo eso — Gritó Carrot Top.

—¡Que por lo menos limpien sus propios desastres como obligan a los demás a hacerlo! — Dijo Derpy, que de hecho era una justa observación.

Siguieron los gritos y demás, no era que no apreciaran a las grandes protectoras de Equestria pero vivir en el mismo pueblo que ellas era una verdadera pesadez. La alcaldesa los dejó gritar, de hecho se sentía igual. Twilight se acercaba volando junto con Fluttershy y no pudo evitar escuchar la mayor parte de las quejas, para desgracia suya eran verdad. Fluttershy sólo temía que la presencia de Seras no intimidara a otros de decir lo que pensaban, pues en verdad era fiel pero aterradora.

Por lo menos intentó alegrarse pensando en que le había ordenado hacer su mejor esfuerzo por hacer amistades, algo que no sería muy difícil ya que siempre la veía con un aire de soledad, lo cual confirmó Discord cuando dijo que estaba tan vacía por dentro que prefería atar su voluntad a la de ella. Era triste, pero por lo menos sabía que eso la haría buscar una verdadera amistad entre las buenas gentes de Ponyville.

Finalmente Twilight aterrizó en el podio, callando las quejas, pero no le agradó mucho.

—Miren, lamento mucho que este problema los afecte, en verdad no contábamos con esto.

—¡Nunca cuentas con nada, esa es la verdad!— Se quejó Rose. — No contabas conque el dios del caos quisiera atacar su hogar como primer blanco, no contabas con que la actriz callejera esa viniera tras de ti luego de haberla vencido, no contabas con que la amabilidad de tu amiga nos trajera la plaga del siglo. ¿Hay algo con que cuente, alteza?

Twilight tomó aire y suspiró, de hecho ya le habían advertido que con ser Princesa venían muchas más responsabilidades y las quejas.

—Miren, lo lamento, en verdad, por eso les haré caso a algunas de sus sugerencias como que esta vez limpiamos nosotras, no hay nada de malo. Y dejando eso de lado, se convocó a esta reunión porque queremos presentarles a la poni que nos salvó a todos. No es ninguna de las seis, de hecho hoy aprendí una oscura lección. Pero no voy a entrar en detalles. Fluttershy, ¿podrías subir por favor?

Fluttershy subió mientras todos se quedaban callados de pronto, lo de ver a su salvadora de oscuros poderes era algo emocionante, pero también aterrador. Fluttershy miró a la multitud y esperando que aceptaran a Seras y que no se doblegaran ante ellos sólo por la naturaleza oscura de su nueva amiga, finalmente llamó:

—¡Seras!

Una nube de murciélagos cruzó el firmamento y atravesó a la espantada multitud, formando una a una poni pegaso color rojo, crin y cola rubias, ojos rojos y una Cutie Mark de murciélago. Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Buenas noches, habitantes de Ponyville. Me llamo Seras Victoria, la que se encargó del hechicero llamado Starswirl el barbado. Es un placer conocerlos y no suelo salir mucho así que bueno, llevo un par de meses en Ponyville y nadie me conoce. ¡Es un gusto poder conocerlos a todos por fin!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos miraban a Seras con una expresión en blanco. Entonces un tímido casco se levantó en medio de la multitud. Era Minuette, alias Colgate.

—¿Qué pasa con tu casco? — Preguntó tímidamente. Sólo para romper el hielo, he-he.

Seras miró a Fluttesrhy, que asintió ligeramente. Le había dado instrucciones de responder a todas las preguntas que se le hacían, aunque según Seras a Minuette no le agradaría escuchar la respuesta a esto.

—Está hecho de energía demoníaca pura. Me arrancaron mi miembro original hace mucho tiempo y mis poderes oscuros generaron este.

Efectivamente todos los ponis retrocedieron por instinto. Esta chica era aterradora en verdad. Seras sólo pidió paz con su casco, pero sólo logró que se asustaran más ya que levantó precisamente el de energía demoníaca. Al final bajó la cabeza y comenzó con su explicación, se le había pedido que se ganara la confianza de Ponyville y que hiciera algunas amistades así que sería mejor ser honesta con todos.

—Soy un vampiro, un monstruo que se alimenta de la sangre de sus víctimas pero no teman. Jamás, en toda mi existencia he atacado a un inocente; y actualmente la Princesa Celestia arregló que me llegue sangre para transfusiones de varios hospitales por lo que les aseguro que no les haré daño. Y si me quedara sin ese suministro, no importa, prefiero mil veces adentrarme en lo profundo del Bosque Everfree y conformarme con el débil sustento de los animales.

Los ponis se relajaron un poco, la sinceridad en la voz de Seras era un consuelo, y Twilight y Fluttershy se habían aliviado un poco. Pero entonces el doctor Whooves levantó el casco.

—Dime Seras, ¿cómo llegaste a nosotros?

Seras miró nostálgicamente hacia el bosque.

—Soy un vampiro y tengo ciertas habilidades especiales que me permiten sobrevivir por miles y miles de años. Si duermo en un ataúd con la tierra de mi lugar de nacimiento puedo durar miles de años hasta ser despertada. Ese fue el caso, Fluttershy accidentalmente me despertó de un sueño de más de un millón de años. Gracias a ella estoy entre ustedes y pude luchar contra esa amenaza salvando su pueblo.

Los ponis murmuraron entre ellos y Fluttershy bajó la cabeza ligeramente incómoda, pero era el trato que tenían: ser honestas con todo Ponyville.

—¡Yo, yo, yo! — Gritó Lyra Heartstrings saltando alegremente. — Si has vivido por tanto tiempo, ¿conociste a los humanos?

El pueblo comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras que Bon-Bon sufría de pena ajena por su novia, realmente le era irritante esto. Pero Seras le guiñó un ojo a Lyra.

—Claro que sí. Yo misma fui humana por mucho tiempo antes de convertirme en esto.

El pueblo silenció de repente. ¿Era en serio? Twilight hizo un face-hoof, se había olvidado del detallito de Lyra. Y ella efectivamente estaba más emocionada que nunca.

—¡Que genial! ¿Eras humana antes de ser un poni?

—Vampiro — corrigió Seras. — Era humana, morí y regresé como vampiro.

El pueblo volvió a murmurar nerviosamente y Bon-Bon intentaba apartar a su amada de esa cosa pero Lyra estaba emocionadísima.

—¡No puedo creerlo, excelente! ¿Y por qué eres un poni?

—Los vampiros tenemos el poder del cambio de forma — explicó Seras. — Fluttershy me pidió que buscara una que encajara mejor entre ustedes.

Los ojos de Lyra se expandieron de la emoción, ¡esta era la noche más feliz de su vida!

—¡Increíble! ¿Puedo ver? ¡Por favor, por favor!

Seras dudó unos momentos pero luego sonrió. Sus órdenes eran hacer amistades y le parecía que esta chica Lyra podría ser un buen comienzo. Estaba emocionada sólo porque ella era una no-muerta que alguna vez fue humana pero tal vez a través de ella pudiera demostrar que no era ninguna amenaza y que Ponyville podía confiar en ella.

Entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco se paró en dos patas, creció de tamaño, su pelaje volvió a transformarse en su uniforme rojo sangre y su piel volvió a ser lozana y sonrosada. Sonrió a Lyra.

—Esta es mi forma humana, mi forma original.

Twilight y Fluttershy no podían creerlo. No era que estuvieran molestas con Seras, realmente les parecía bueno que hiciera amistades desde ya… ¿pero tenía que ser Lyra? ¡Quién iba a soportarla ahora! Y lo mismo pensaba Bon-Bon, ya no le daba miedo la criatura sino que le parecía que se pudo haber ahorrado eso. Y Lyra, Lyra estaba fascinada tomando una de las manos de Seras y examinándola de cerca.

—¡Son justo como las soñé! ¿Ya viste esto, Bon-Bon?

Bon-Bon se fue alejando poco a poco refunfuñando no sé qué sobre humanos y cosas así, incluso Cherrylee se puso a murmurar con ira.

—Yo y mi bocota, le dije que podía dar a los niños una clase sobre humanos si encontraba una sola prueba, por mínima que sea, que existieron de verdad.

—Y me lo dices a mí — se quejó la señora Cake. — Yo le ofrecí hacerle un gran pastel MMM gratis si lo lograba. ¡Rayos!

Vynil se acercó a Lyra y le dio un amistoso golpecito.

—¡Genial! Yo siempre creí que estabas loca pero lograste probar lo contrario.

—Está loca, independientemente si tiene razón o no, está completamente loca — dijo Octavia.

Bon-Bon miró a sus amigas y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, dejando eso de lado, no pareces tan mala Seras Victoria. Si llegaste a hacer eso sólo por complacer a Lyra…

Seras volvió a su forma de poni.

—Me pareció simpática, y hacer esto no me afecta.

—¡Salvas el pueblo y luego demuestras mi teoría! ¡Ya te debo dos grandes, Seras!

—Me alegra ayudar — sonrió Seras.

El grupo comenzó a hablar alegremente, cuando Vynil miró el reloj.

—Bueno, esto terminó temprano y tengo que tocar en el club POnX en unos quince minutos, justo lo que me tardo en llegar. — Sacó los pases. — Como les ofrecí, sus pases. Hay un o extra, así que, ¿vienes Seras? Si te gusta la música electrónica.

—¿Así no más? — Preguntó extrañada la vampira.

—No veo por qué no, eres algo espeluznante pero en buen plan. Y nos salvaste a todos, los ponyvilenses no olvidamos eso.

Trotó alegremente seguida de las demás.

—¡Seras, ven! — Gritó Lyra. — Tengo que presumir a mi amiga humana.

Seras miró a Fluttershy que le dedicó una sonrisa llena de orgullo, entonces la vampira trotó tras el grupo.

—¡Te advierto que no tolero que nadie me abandone a medio show, y termino hasta que Celestia levante el sol! — Dijo Vynil.

—Y por eso es raro cuando acordamos ir contigo — dijo Octavia por lo bajo.

Vynil le sacó la lengua a su novia y siguió caminando, pero Seras no le dio importancia.

—Los vampiros somos nocturnos y yo duermo de día. No te preocupes, me quedaré precisamente al final.

—Luego nuestra tradición es ir a desayunar a mi confitería — informó Bon-Bon, más porque pensaba que a Lyra le gustaría tener a su nueva amiga por más tiempo.

Seras se disculpó amablemente.

—Lo siento pero como vampiro odio la luz del sol, en verdad la odio. Además no puedo tocar comida normal.

—Ya veo — dijo Lyra. — ¡Entonces una de estas noches pasaré a tu casa a que me cuentes más sobre los humanos! ¿Será divertido, no chicas?

Todas soltaron un quejido general, Lyra ya las estaba incluyendo en su ridículo plan; pero bueno, sólo estaba siendo Lyra.

—¿Dónde vives, Seras? — Preguntó Octavia.

—En casa de Fluttershy. Desde que me despertó ella es mi Ama y yo sólo existo para servirle.

Todas se paralizaron.

—¿QUÉ?

Seras asintió con la cabeza.

—Es el precio que tuve que pagar hace más de un millón de años, estoy tan vacía gracias a esta inmortalidad que prefiero atar mi voluntad a la de ella.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero Lyra se lo tomó con buen humor.

—Pero aun puedes juntarte con nosotros, ¿no?

—Mis órdenes es hacer lo mejor posible para hacer amistades — dijo Seras cansadamente.

—¡Entonces no se diga más! Es una suerte que te haya hallado alguien del grupo de la Princesa — dijo Vynil. — Lo bueno es que te dan tu espacio, o al menos eso creo.

—Si no, puedes contar con nosotros — dijo Bon-Bon. — Somos bueno, amigos; o al menos eso creo…

Seras miró hacia la Luna, realmente no entendía la naturaleza tan confiada de los ponis pero bueno, era un cambio agradable a los humanos. Sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo a quien la vigilaba desde las sombras.

La Princesa Luna parpadeó sorprendida, ¿realmente esa cosa la había sentido? Bueno, ya qué, la vigilaría hasta el final. Ella misma no se fiaba de esa cosa, ni siquiera necesitó que su hermana le pidiera que mantuviera vigilada a Seras, era lo que tenía planeado desde el principio. Siguió vigilando.

* * *

**Le temen a Seras y me centro en personajes secundarios, honestamente he leído varios fics de este grupo de amigas en FimFiction y me gustan bastante, casi tanto o más que los de las Mane 6. Espero les haya gustado y ya conocen mi línea de cierre:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Balance of Power part 3

**ARC 2: BALANCE OF POWER  
(Part 3)**

—¡Buenas noches Fluttershy! — Dijo alegremente Lyra cuando le abrió la tímida pegaso. — ¿Está Seras? ¿Te molesta si viene con nosotros? Es mi reunión quincenal del club de los humanos y me gustaría el testimonio de una verdadera humana.

Fluttershy se apartó con una sonrisa. Seras estaba haciendo amistades y eso era lo que importaba, no le molestaba el hecho que fuera la loca de los humanos y un grupo de amigas que no se llevaba con el de ella. Entonces llegó Seras, que saludó a Lyra con una gran sonrisa y tras despedirse de su Ama la siguió.

—¿Y exactamente quiénes están en el club de los humanos? — Preguntó la vampira.

—Sólo nosotras — sonrió Lyra mirando al grupo: Vynil, Octavia y Bon-Bon.

—Sí, acordamos que guarde todas sus locas teorías de conspiración para una noche cada dos semanas en lugar de darnos lata cada dos por tres — dijo Bon-Bon. Luego de la noche en donde se divirtieron escuchando a Vynil se dio cuenta que la chica no era tan mala. Y con la sangre que le enviaban del hospital le era suficiente.

Precisamente abrió una bolsa y tras ponerle una pajita, comenzó a beber tranquilamente; una vieja costumbre que había heredado de Alucard.

—¿Entonces sólo hablamos sobre humanos durante toda la noche? — Preguntó Seras.

—Y bebemos unas copas — suspiró Octavia. De no ser porque amaba a Vynil y porque era muy amiga de Lyra. — Es a la larga algo divertido. Con tanto tiempo de antelación Lyra se las arregla para hacer estas charlas interesante.

—¡Pero hoy hablará Seras! ¡Quiero ver con qué acerté y con qué necesito más investigación!

Se rieron por lo bajo, estaba algo loca pero Lyra era una alegre compañera. Mientras tanto Seras es puso a pensar, ¿qué tanto sabía de los humanos? Bueno, ella misma lo fue durante diecinueve años de su vida pero era una nada comparada con toda su "no-vida".

—¡Llegamos! — Dijo Lyra abriendo la puerta de su casa y la de Bon-Bon. — Ya está todo preparado, es hora que comencemos. Primero que nada démosle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva miembro: ¡Seras Victoria! Quien es la prueba viviente que los humanos existieron en verdad.

Seras se rio un poco mientras que Octavia se servía algo de vino y le daba a Vynil una margarita. Bon-Bon se hizo un Cosmopolitan rápido y entonces Lyra comenzó con su charla con emoción y dignidad igual que siempre:  
—Como saben, muchos antropólogos expertos han determinado que los humanos se trataba de seres carnívoros a pesar que la evidencia científica no muestra el cráneo humano con incisivos especiales, incluso hemos visto la forma primaria de Seras y no hay garras o algo que sea útil contra un predador, eso nos permite suponer que los humanos eran tan vegetarianos como nosotros. Ahora, en cuanto a…

—Perdona que te interrumpa Lyra, pero los humanos fueron carnívoros — dijo Seras con calma. — El que no tengan garras o algo así es porque no las necesitan. Tenían la capacidad de crear poderosas herramientas, armas, las cuales les permitían luchar contra bestias el doble de grandes que ellos. Y sin contar que al momento de crear armamento nadie jamás los igualó, daba miedo el ver cómo cierta gente usaba su intelecto.

Tras un silencio de muerte, Lyra se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Y esas armas eran como las lanzas de los soldados de Canterlot y sus armaduras?  
—No — dijo Seras bostezando. — Esas cosas quedaron obsoletas desde la invención de las armas de fuego. Comenzamos a usar ropa más cómoda que nos permitía movernos más rápido y manipular mejor nuestro armamento. Mi ropa en mi forma humana es en cierto sentido un ejemplo de un uniforme militar moderno.

Lyra no podía creerlo, pero Octavia sólo le dio un sorbo a su vino.

—Parece que las teorías de ese antropólogo de Maredrid estaban en lo cierto.

—No comprendo, simplemente no entiendo cómo una civilización tan avanzada pudiera ser tan bélica y desaparecer así como así.

Seras abrió otra bolsa de sangre y sorbió otro poco.

—A mí no me sorprende nada. Su tendencia de destruirse unos a otros es lo que creo que terminó por hacerlos extinguirse.

Lyra no podía creerlo, así que Bon-Bon tuvo que ir a tranquilizarla.

—Vamos Lyra, no puede ser tan malo — dijo ella. — Mira el lado bonito de la situación: ya viste cómo es Seras, de todos los dibujos imaginados por los historiadores y antropólogos tus diseños son los más cercanos a la realidad.

Lyra sonrió un poco.

—Es sólo que es impactante — suspiró ella. — Pero Seras, ¿es verdad lo que nos dices? ¿En verdad existieron monstruosidades como armas de fuego y cosas así?

Seras miró hacia la ventana, tenía una idea pero dudaba; aunque pensándolo por otro lado, de verdad ¿por qué diablos no? Después de todo Fluttershy le dio carta blanca a que fuera honesta con sus nuevas amigas.

—Si están dispuestas a quedarse despiertas hasta bien entrada la noche, puedo mostrarles algo interesante. Aparentemente algo retiene la atención de la Princesa de la Noche hoy y como cosa rara no me vigila.

—¿Te vigila la Realeza? — Saltó Vynil.

—Las Princesas están preocupadas por mi naturaleza, pero por el bien de mi Ama no les daré motivos para temerme en verdad. La Princesa Luna ha estado vigilándome las últimas semanas, desde que me revelé ante todos. Yo siempre usé mis poderes de no-muerta para proteger a la humanidad, es tiempo que sea por la ponidad.

Las chicas intercambiaron unos murmullos pero al final aceptaron emocionadas; aun si no eran dementes como Lyra el ver lo que la no-muerta les quería mostrar podía ser de lo más interesantes, entonces Seras las guio a través del temible Bosque Everfree. Pasaron sin ser molestados por los animales, que huían de la presencia de Seras.

Finalmente llegaron a la cueva donde ella despertó y con Vynil y Lyra iluminando el camino para Bon-Bon y Octavia, finalmente llegaron al final de la cueva. (Trataron de ignorar los cadáveres secos de perros diamante).

Entonces Seras extendió su casco buscando una palanca y finalmente las paredes de la cueva se abrieron, revelando que debajo había un gigantesco elevador, uno muy viejo.

—Esta cueva era el cuartel general de la Organización Hellsing, una entidad que luchaba contra las amenazas sobrenaturales empleando monstruos muchos más poderosos. Como ya le indiqué a Celestia, yo misma fui agente exterminadora de Hellsing durante siglos.

Las ponis silbaron emocionadas.

—¿Entonces qué nos mostrarás, Seras? — Preguntó Octavia, no le interesaba la antropología pero esto sí que sonaba genial.

Seras entonces las hizo pasar al elevador y subieron. Seras ya era su amiga y confiaban en que no les haría daño.

El elevador llegó a donde esperaban y una vez más extendió su casco buscando una palanca.

Las luces se encendieron a pesar de todo, Hellsing contaba con su propia planta de energía. Y lo que se reveló ante las espectadoras fue el legado de Hellsing: la bodega de armamentos. Un piso entero lleno hasta el techo con cajas y más cajas de munición sagrada, y en el centro varias cosas que parecían tubos gigantescos con cinturones llenos de…

—¿Seras qué es esto?  
—Sean bienvenidas… al depósito de armas de la Organización Hellsing.

Todas se quedaron atónitas mirándolo todo:

Seras tomó el que parecía un par de tubos largos y gruesos unidos a una especie de mochila de metal con un gran cinturón muy grande para un poni con varias cosas doradas con puntas.

—Esta es mi vieja Fallconen II, un arma muy poderosa y portable… para los vampiros, claro, un humano no podría utilizar un arma como esta.

—¿Entonces tú usaste todo esto? — Preguntó Octavia examinando de cerca el Fallconen I.

Seras señaló hacia una pared en donde aparecía una foto de ella con los Wild Geese, sonriendo a la cámara y todos presumiendo sus armas siendo Seras la que cargaba la mayor de todas, el Fallconen II. Una vez más Seras se limpió una lágrima de sangre, esa fue la noche justo antes del devastador ataque de Millenium a Inglaterra y Hellsing, la noche antes que la vampira llamada Zorin Blitz exterminara a todos los Wild Geese, incluyendo al que la estaba tomando del hombro como a cualquier otro camarada en aquella foto.

—¿Estás bien Seras? — Preguntó Bon-Bon.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, sólo algo de nostalgia — dijo Seras. — Una de las pesadeces de ser inmortal es que ves a todos los que alguna vez compartieron un vínculo contigo perecer, de una forma o de otra. Y estos sujetos no merecían morir como murieron.

—¿Qué les pasó?  
—Los humanos eran malos en la lucha contra los vampiros, justo como los ponis: tienen miedo, son débiles, mortales y corruptibles; cuerpo, mente y alma. Ellos murieron cruelmente a manos de vampiros, o más bien excusas de vampiros como los llamaba mi Maestro.

Todas notaron la ira acumulada en Seras al recordar aquello, la noche que perdió los rastros de amabilidad que había en ella, la noche en que se transformó en una verdadera no-muerta perdiendo todo rasgo que recordaba a Fluttershy.

—Pero tuvieron su merecido — dijo al fin entrando en su forma humana equipando su Fallconen II con la ira bullendo en sus ojos. — Ah, sí. Esta cosa y yo les dimos su merecido. Al final sólo quedó su líder, a quien destruí con mis propias manos. Me negué a beber un solo microlitro de su sangre. Ella merecía ser borrada de esta tierra.

Las ponis no retrocedieron asustadas, de hecho se acercaron y Vynil, la que parecía la más infantil, tocó la cadera de Seras (lo más algo que podía llegar estando ella en su forma humana). Seras la miró.

—Mira amiga, lo que pasó, pasó. Y mira el lado bueno: ellos ya descansan en paz y si no fueras inmortal todas en este momento seríamos esclavas o peor.

—Eso es, trata de calmarte un poco — dijo Octavia que era la más inexpresiva.

—Estamos juntas en esto, gracias por mostrarnos este lugar que parece importante para ti, yo sé de alguien que adora el gesto más que las otras — dijo Bon-Bon mirando a Lyra que estaba debatiéndose entre consolar a su amiga dolida o seguir curioseando todo el lugar.

Seras se quedó congelada un tiempo, pero tuvo que sonreír. Se daba cuenta que esas ponis la apreciaban, lo notó al sentir que no estaban asustadas de ella a pesar que estaba furiosa recordando el pasado; de hecho se acercaron más. Era agradable tener amigas, se notaba que emocionalmente era una raza más avanzada que los humanos, ¿será que por eso lograron desarrollar la magia?

—Gracias — sonrió ella. — Ustedes sí saben cómo animarme.

Las ponis le dieron una amable palmadita en la espalda y ya. Entonces Lyra le mostró un gran libro con una cruz en la portada.

—¡Seras! ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Ella acarició el libro con cuidado, tratando que su piel no lo tocara directamente.

—Es la Biblia, el libro que explica todo el culto de los humanos hacia su Dios.

Lyra abrió los ojos como platos y se lanzó a leerlo como loca.

—¡Genial! Los humanos tenían su propio dios, y es excelente. Seré la envidia de todos en la próxima convención de antropólogos al presentarles armas humanas y un libro que explica todo su culto. ¿Me los prestas, Seras?

La vampira miró fijamente a Lyra y torció el gesto.

—Puedes quedarte el libro Lyra pero las armas no deben abandonar este lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Al parecer la bendición que tienen del dios de los humanos sigue vigente y por eso no se han deteriorado; lo que las hace todavía demasiado peligrosas para los ponis. Emocionalmente ustedes serán superiores a ellos, pero tecnológica y armamentistamente es otra historia.

—¡Pero Seras!  
—No Lyra, si en algo fueron expertos los humanos es en destruirse los unos a los otros, son demasiado peligrosas para que salgan a la luz del día.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera sé usarlas!

—Algo interesante sobre las armas humanas: son diez veces más seguras en manos de un experto que en cascos de alguien que no tienen ni idea de lo que hace, puedes matarte o a otros; si tienes suerte, lo más probable es que te pasen ambas cosas. No Lyra,

Lyra bajó la cabeza, pero luego examinó el libro, por lo menos eso sería mucho más interesante e informativo. Abrió la Biblia, conocía los caracteres pero las palabras no tenían sentido. ¿Qué idioma era aquel?

Adivinando lo que pensaba, Seras sonrió:  
—Latín. Una lengua utilizada casi sólo por la Iglesia Católica. Sólo no leas en voz alta enfrente mío, las palabras de la Biblia me ensordecen.

Lyra tomó nota, qué cosa más interesante.

—¿Podemos ver al menos una demostración de tus armas, Seras? — Preguntó luego de un rato.

Bon-Bon hizo un facehoof, igual que Vynil y Octavia, pero Seras accedió a aquello. Encendiendo otro interruptor, iluminó una gran sección del lugar en donde antes practicaba tiro con los Wild Geese y su Maestro. El mecanismo que activaba los blancos estaba dañado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás pero aun así les daría un buen espectáculo. Sonriendo ante la vieja sensación de tener sus dos cañones del Fallconen en sus manos, comenzó a disparar. Las balas zumbaron a gran velocidad creando cada una una poderosa detonación. Seras disparó más veces con el mismo resultado. Al final lo dejó cuando la carga que le quedaba al a Fallconen II se agotó.

Soltó el arma y volvió a su forma de poni,.

—Eso es un arma humana.

Las otras tenían la boca abierta a máxima capacidad, habían visto explosiones así sólo durante la batalla entre Twilight y Tirek y sólo porque ambos poseían un gran poder mágico, pero lo que ocurrió ante sus ojos no tenía nada de magia, sólo ciencia humana. Ciencia creada para la mutua destrucción como Seras les había advertido.

—Estoy casi segura que sus Princesas no podrían sobrevivir ni a una sola detonación de éstas.

—Igual yo — dijo Vynil ligeramente incómoda con lo que acababa de escuchar y ver.

—Hmmm, pero mejor cuida tu lengua — dijo Bon-Bon mirando a todas partes en actitud paranoica. — Si es cierto que la Princesa Luna te vigila será mejor que no digas cosas que pueden tomarse como una amenaza.

—Este lugar es un punto ciego, está bendito también, para protegerlo de otros poderes externos al dios humano. Por eso no me detectaron mientras dormía.

Las chicas se quedaron comentando emocionadas, pero no Lyra. Ella estaba haciendo como si estudiara la Biblia pero en realidad repasaba en su mente el mecanismo de la Fallconen, el cual notó mientras que Seras disparaba. Si usaba su telequinesis quizá pudiera accionar ella misma un arma humana, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Se sentía emocionada, y aunque sí cumpliría el no sacar esas cosas de ahí jamás, nada le impedía colarse y disparar ella misma un par de veces.

¡Sería estupendo!

* * *

**Y como dije antes, ahora las Mane 6 quedarán más relegadas hasta que comience Kill Zone, ahora sólo me concentraré en Seras y su amistad con las secundarias. Leyendo una review de a alguien que no le agradó el shipping, lo siento compañero, sólo trato de darle el mismo toque que le dan los autores de FimFiction. Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. BALANCE OF POWER FINAL

**ARC 2: BALANCE OF POWER  
(Part 4)**

Siguiendo instrucciones, Luna seguía vigilando a la extraña criatura pero no hacía nada raro o que ameritaba que se siguiera sospechando de ella, tanto Discord como el Elemento de la Amabilidad seguían apoyando a Seras y la vigilancia que tenía sobre ella sólo mostraba que le gustaba mucho salir con cuatro ponis en especial que se divertían con ella casi siempre durante fines de semana; pero la que más compartía con la criatura era la tal Vynil Scratch, que tenía un trabajo nocturno y en un par de ocasiones Seras le echó un casco espantando a un par de fans que se pusieron pesados. Pero no les hizo daño, sólo se plantó ante ellos y los miro fijamente mientras que sorbía de su bolsita de sangre, y al ser conocido el incidente de Starswirl por toda Equestria, ellos se acobardaron y huyeron.

Fuera de eso, sólo le dio un susto una noche en la cual se distrajo vigilando el Tartarus y cuando volvió a la vigilancia de Seras Victoria tanto ella como las otras cuatro ponis desaparecieron de su vista; pero luego volvieron a aparecer y todas estaban bien. ¿Cómo se le pudieron escapar a ella, a la Princesa de la Noche?

Mientras tanto Starswirl pasó del hospital a las mazmorras y tras restringirle sus poderes mediante un anillo especial creado por Celestia, se le interrogaba todas las noches pero él no cedía ni un poco y desafiaba con su sonrisa idiota; y ni Celestia ni Luna se fiaban de ello, después de todo no le podían ganar al unicornio aquel. No era que Starswirl fuera más fuerte, nadie es más fuerte que un alicornio, pero él tenía más conocimientos y ese era su súper poder.

Otro detalle sobre Starswirl era que prácticamente había perdido la razón, se decía que su búsqueda de conocimiento había saturado su mente de tal forma que ahora estaba completamente loco. Se notaba cuando lo único que le pidió a sus carceleros fue un sombrero de mago de la tienda de disfraces, uno igualito al de su descendiente por si las dudas.

—¡Ay Sombrerito! Hoy se cumplen mes y semana desde que me capturaron. De no ser por esa cosa rara que bebía sangre ahora, según mi itinerario, me hubiera desecho del temible Tirek y mi querida descendiente Trixie estaría hoy en el poder…

—¿Y por qué insistes en incluirla en tu plan, Star? — Preguntó el sombrero, que en realidad estaba siendo manipulado por Starswirl como si fuera un títere y era en realidad el brujo el que se contestaba solo hablando en una voz más aguda. — Ella fue muy grosera cuando nos presentamos como su glorioso antepasado.

(Todas sus conversaciones causaban escalofríos entre los soldados que lo vigilaban).

—¡¿Pero qué dices, Sombrerito? La sangre es más densa que el agua y es la única familia que nos queda. Si hubiéramos triunfado le hubiéramos demostrado quiénes somos y la hubiéramos guiado para hacerla una gran maga. Pero ni modo, esa cosa se interpuso en mi camino. ¡Si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de ella!

—Pero Star, puedes, si te quitas de encima a Amabilidad podrías derrotarla, ella fue la que le quitó esos "sellos de restricción" y fue la que la llamó.

—Sombrerito, te creía más listo. ¿Qué pasa si sueltas a un perro furioso de la correa? No me quiero ni imaginar qué sería de nosotros si liberamos a esa cosa, ella más que la que lo liberó me suena a la que la mantiene a raya, su freno si me entiendes Sombrerito…

—Te entiendo Star amigo, te entiendo.

Abrazó a su sombrero.

—¡Sombrerito! Qué bueno que me dejan tenerte, si no, creo que hubiera perdido por completo la razón.

Los guardias que lo vigilaban intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

Entonces un poderoso rayo mágico los golpeó por detrás, transformándolos en cristal. Starswirl no dudó, arrojó las estatuas al suelo quebrándolas en miles de pedazos para asegurarse que nada de lo que hicieran esas dos pudiera traerlos de regreso a la vida. Arrojó el anillo anti-mágico y caminó como si nada colocándose fijamente el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Tienes las mejores ideas cuanto te pongo en mi cabeza y sólo me susurras, Sombrerito. Sí, no importa qué tan fuerte sean Celestia o Luna, todos sus hechizos son burdas imitaciones de los míos, nada que no pueda manejar. ¡Maldita exterminadora de Hellsing! De no ser porque ella me dejó tan débil hubiera salido de aquí hace un mes.

—…

—Es cierto Sombrerito, de nada sirve lamentarse. Agradezcamos que el hechizo de edad que me coloqué no ha perdido efecto todavía, pero ya no tarda y por lo menos en el Tartarus puedo permanecer igual. Bueno, seré inmortal sin importar qué.

Caminó fuera y una vez estaba seguro que no sería detectado (como inventor de prácticamente toda la magia de unicornio y alicornio conocía los puntos ciegos de sus propios hechizos) y se teletransportó.

Apareció frente a Cerbero, que reconoció su olor y lo atacó con todo. Starswirl lanzó un hechizo sónico que hizo que el animal de tres cabezas se cubriera los oídos como pudo, aullando de dolor ante aquella señal imperceptible para los no-cánidos; permitiéndole a Swirl entrar como si nada.

—Starswirl, creí que no volvería a verte — dijo el debilitado Tirek mirando al unicornio.

—¡Uf! Viejo, tenemos problemas y de los grandes.

Tirek suspiró aliviado.

—Menos mal que es por eso, llegué a pensar que te "reformaron" como al idiota de Discord. Así que fue la armonía la que te derrotó.

—Sí y no, una de las guardianas de la armonía ha logrado domesticar a una bestia diez veces más temible que cualquier otra cosa que hayamos visto antes. Algo ancestral mucho más viejo que nuestro mundo y todo lo que conocemos.

Tirek pareció interesarse.

—¿Qué tan ancestral?

—Aseguraba que era una humana antes de convertirse en no-muerta.

—¿Una humana? — Saltó Tirek. — Un minuto, ¿No-muerta?

—Esa cosa ya está muerta pero de alguna forma volvió como un horrible monstruo que no puede ser matado — dijo Starswirl. — Yo mismo le corté la cabeza y ella apareció como si nada detrás de mí, llamó a unos sirvientes-demonio los llamó ella y luego bebió como la mitad de mi sangre. Un monstruo que se alimenta de sangre, que no hubiera dudado en acabar conmigo de no ser porque se lo prohibió su "ama". Créeme viejo: esa cosa mucho más anciana que yo, y eso que soy el primero de los unicornios y es algo para lo que no estamos preparados.

—Pero no puede ser tan malo.

—Ella demostró con todo nuestro ejército su punto: el arma más efectiva contra un monstruo es otro monstruo aún más poderoso. Nuestra ventaja: como siempre Celestia sólo tiene medio cerebro y se rehúsa a usar el poder de esta cosa llamada Seras Victoria.

—Y si contamos con que su alumna besa el suelo que pisa y sus amigas besan el suelo que pisa ella…

—Pero mejor pensar bien las cosas Tirek, si presionas demasiado puede que el tiro te salga al revés. Créeme: esa cosa es tan peligrosa como todo nuestro ejército junto.

Tirek confiaba en Starswirl. Fuera que el sujeto era un inadaptado social que fingía hablar con otro para discutir consigo mismo, era muy inteligente y a pesar de sus alucinaciones podía analizar las cosas de forma muy acertada.

—Bien, hay una oportunidad — dijo Tirek acariciando su barba. — Esa cosa que dices parece ser de naturaleza demoníaca, si nos las arregláramos para encontrar lo contrario al poder del demonio, algo así como un poder divino.

—Sería la única forma — dijo Starswirl. — Y rezar porque Celestia y sus niñas exploradoras sigan igual de taradas que siempre.

…

—En definitiva tú estás más que loca — dijo Bon-Bon siguiendo a Lyra a través del bosque Everfree junto con Vynil y Octavia.

—¿Si estoy más que loca, qué hacen ustedes siguiéndome? — Preguntó Lyra sacándole la lengua a sus amigas.

Vynil no dijo nada, pero Octavia se encogió de hombros.

—Yo admito que quiero ver otra vez esa explosión, da cierta fascinación ver armas tan destructivas que no funcionen con magia.

Llegaron entonces a la cueva y usando sus cuernos como linternas, Lyra y Vynil se guiaron hasta hallar el interruptor y bajar de nuevo al depósito de armas. Fascinada, la poni verde menta usó su magia para tomar uno de los rifles especiales.

—He visto la mecánica de cómo funcionan estas armas al ver a Seras usarlas. Hay que cargarlas con estas cosas doradas llamadas balas y luego halas esta pequeña pieza llamada gatillo para que salga disparada. Hay que usar magia ya que no tenemos dedos.

Octavia examinó el Fallconen I y abrió la parte trasera, para luego buscar una munición que le hiciera juego al tamaño. Tras hallarla, cargó el arma y la cerró.

—Bueno, listo. ¿Vynil, me haces los honores?

La DJ se quedó pensativa pero luego tomó el arma con su magia.

—¿Cómo decías que funcionaba, Lyra?

—¡Te gustan grandes Octi! — Soltó Lyra manipulando como podía el rifle especial y disparando. Hubo una pequeña detonación pero no mucho después.

—Me imagino que tu arma podría hacer algo mucho más interesante — dijo Lyra.

Bon-Bon miró su reloj.

—Más nos vale salir de aquí antes que anochezca.

—¿No quieres andar tan tarde en el bosque? — Preguntó Octavia.

—No, no quiero imaginar qué nos hará Seras cuando descubra que estuvimos jugando aquí.

Nadie dijo nada más y entonces Vynil disparó el Fallconen I.

El retroceso del tremendo cañón la hizo caer junto con el arma, pero la bala explosiva ya había salido disparada a toda velocidad causando una explosión de tal magnitud que la onda expansiva las lanzó a todas al suelo. Una pequeña estela de humo salía del cañón gigantesco.

—¿Eso fue suficiente, no? — Dijo Vynil arreglándose las gafas.

—Sí, este… mejor arreglamos todo y nos largamos — dijo Lyra algo asustada por el efecto.

Comenzaron a ordenar, siendo Octavia y Bon-Bon las que tomaban las carcasas de las balas mientras que Lyra y Vynil trataban de mover las enormes armas y regresarlas a su lugar, pero entonces sintieron cómo algo agarraba las armas y tranquilamente las regresaba a su lugar.

—Déjenme ayudarles con eso — dijo Seras en forma humana tomando el Fallconen I y limpiándole el polvo.

Todas saltaron asustadas.

—¡Seras! — Dijo Lyra. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Seras equipó entonces el antiguo Fallconen II.

—Son unas idiotas, déjenme decirles. Pero me alegro en cierto punto que se encuentran aquí. Equestria está bajo ataque, tal como le dije a la Princesa del Sol, el numerito cómico de Ponyville fue sólo el principio. Es mejor quedarse aquí en donde la bendición del dios humano las protege tanto de ser detectadas por el enemigo como de sus Princesas.

Seras pasó a cargarlo con toda la munición especializada de su arma del demonio. Sonriendo al sentir la conocida sensación de aquel enorme peso en la espalda tomó una bolsa de sangre y tras vaciarla, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué harás Seras?

—Lo que debo hacer. Mis órdenes son mantenerme al margen hasta que Celestia se dé cuenta que esta es una pelea que la Armonía y sus ideales de paz y amor no pueden ganar. Pero para no ser detectada tengo que mantener mis poderes al mínimo, así que sugerí que podría utilizar mi arsenal. La munición sagrada se asegurará que esos malditos no vuelvan a levantarse jamás.

—Parece que Fluttershy no es tan dulce después de todo — murmuró Lyra a modo de broma.

Seras la calló mirándola fijamente

—Luego discutiremos sobre ella y por qué me desobedecieron metiéndose donde no las llaman, pero quédense aquí y ni se les ocurra salir. Debo ir al Tartarus a esperar mi momento.

Sin más, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, mucho mayor que cualquier otra criatura terrestre viviente, tenía que mantenerse al margen así que no utilizaría del todo sus poderes vampíricos, a pesar que estaba casi segura que mientras no fueran removidos sus sellos de restricción Celestia estaría demasiado ocupada peleando con métodos ineficaces como para darse cuenta que Seras estaba suelta y que las portadoras de los elementos la desobedecieron.

—¿Entonces nos ataca el Tartarus? — Preguntó Vynil.

—Eso parece — dijo Octavia. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Lyra levitó el rifle y varias cajas de balas.

—El Tartarus no es tan lejos, podemos llegar a casco halando una carreta.

—¿Te volviste loca o qué? — Gritó Bon-Bon.

Octavia se quedó pensando.

—Tenemos una carreta que usualmente Vynil toma para transportar sus equipos. Podemos tomarla e ir a ayudar a Seras.

—¿Es que ustedes dos se golpearon la cabeza o algo? — Se escandalizó Bon-Bon todavía más.

—No es eso — dijo Lyra. — Primero, quiero ver las armas humanas en acción. Segundo, Seras sólo recargó una vez. Sólo le ofreceríamos más armas y más munición cuando la necesite. Chicas, nuestra amiga está en dificultades, si Celestia no entre en razón y estoy casi segura que no lo hará ella necesitará de todo su arsenal. Vamos, somos sus amigas, ella merece que la ayudemos.

Vynil se limpió sus gafas.

—Están dementes ustedes dos, menos mal que yo también porque tienen razón. Y no puedo dejar que mi Octi se exponga así como así.

—En pocas palabras tú también quieres ver esto. Aunque estoy casi segura que tendremos pesadillas — dijo la chelista suspirando.

Bon-Bon no pudo más y se unió a sus amigas, mientras que Vynil cargaba con el Fallconen I y juntas sacaban todas esas monstruosidades para servirle de apoyo a Seras. Una batalla por Equestria estaba en pleno apogeo y ellas ayudarían aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

**Y bueno, sé que suena forzado pero es lo que tenía pensado cuando incluí a las secundarias, y las historias que de ellas en FimFiction siempre ponen a Lyra de líder del grupo y la que las mete en dificultades, igual que Twilight la mayoría de las veces con las Mane 6. Como dijo Seras, un arma es más peligrosa en cascos de alguien que no la sabe usar que en manos de una experta. Próximo arco: KILL ZONE**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Kill Zone Part 1

**ARC 3: KILL ZONE**  
**(Part 1)**

Seras corría sin prisas, pero sin pausas para llegar al campo de batalla; la razón de esto era que tenía instrucciones específicas de no intervenir a menos que (o bien, hasta que) la Princesa del Sol entrara en razón y comprendiera que esta vez su corazón de oro significaría la perdición de su amado Reino. Pero una vez la monarca cayera en su error, Seras tendría carta blanca para actuar. Sin más, Seras llegó al campo de batalla. Era una lástima que tuviera que mantenerse al margen de momento, le hubiera encantado ver la expresión de Star Swirl, quien a esas alturas seguramente ya la habría sentido. Si algo sabía hacer muy bien Seras era apreciar el verdadero poder de sus oponentes; aun si éste no se comparaba al suyo quien era la segunda no-muerta más temible de todos los tiempos. Y para quien tenga curiosidad el primero fue obviamente su Maestro, Alucard o Conde Drácula.

Con sus penetrantes ojos rojos veía el lamentable resultado de aquella feroz batalla, en donde los soldados de Star Swirl, fácilmente distinguibles por sus armaduras negras en lugar de las doradas y plateadas del Sol y de la Luna, y porque prácticamente hacían pedazos a las fuerzas de Celestia. Esto era que, al ser los unicornios de estas fuerzas de las tinieblas pupilos de Star Swirl, sabían muchas más cosas que los de Celestia; además que ellos no pensaban dos veces en matar a sus oponentes con hechizos que los soldados de la Princesa no se atreverían a realizar ni en un millón de años como lanzar hachas envueltas en llamas contra los pobres soldados del Sol que huían desesperados mientras las fuerzas del Tartarus ganaban más y más terreno. Todo parecía un infierno en la tierra… sólo que a la ridícula escala poni, nada comparado con lo que vivió luchando contra Millenium hace más de un millón de años.

Celestia se encontraba desesperada, como buena líder que era se mantuvo frente a sus fuerzas para apoyarlos en lo que necesitaran; utilizando los hechizos de defensa, curativos y barreras protectoras de las tierras en los alrededores. Todo eso requirió de bastante preparación pero ya que fue avisada con tiempo por ese ser de las tinieblas al que tanto temía, se sentía muy confiada. Desgraciadamente cuando llegó el momento en que sintió cómo la prisión mágica conocida como Tartarus fue finalmente destruida para darle paso al gran ejército de condenados liderados por Tirek y Star Swirl se dio cuenta que toda su preparación fue inútil.

—¡Es inútil Celly! — Se burlaba Star Swirl desde su posición. — Toda la Magia que conoces es una variación de hechizos creados por mí. Nunca has sabido crear nueva magia, estás perdida mocosa.

Y efectivamente, ese era el caso. Su única esperanza eran los Elementos de la Armonía, liderados por Twilight Sparkle, pero igualmente fue un intento inútil. Las fuerzas de Tirek habían neutralizado de antemano a las Portadoras y a Discord mediante el truco más viejo del libro: mantenerlas separadas, ya que la Magia de su Amistad se activaba al estar juntas, y bueno, divide y vencerás. Ahora todo estaba perdido; con las Portadoras de la Armonía retenidas separadas las unas de las otras, sin posibilidad de hacer nada, Celestia finalmente soltó una pequeña lágrima.

Y justo en aquel instante sintió cómo alguien la tomaba del cuello sonriéndole con crueldad. Tirek, en su última forma la cual obtuvo durante aquella desafortunada batalla, se relamió los labios al ver a su enemiga en su poder: reducida a una bebita asustada ahora que estaba por completo indefensa contra él y su ejército de condenados.

—Es el final ya, Celestia. Ni siquiera la Princesa Sparkle puede vencerme esta vez.

—Tú no lograrás vencer — dijo Celestia en un tono débil y asustado.

Su gran enemigo se rio con crueldad.

—Vamos Celestia, esta vez ni tú te lo crees. Al neutralizar el poder de la Armonía te quité toda tu autoconfianza. No puedes hacer nada y bueno, cuando termine de absorber tu Magia…

Celestia gritó con furia, dándose cuenta ya impotente que había batallas en que la Armonía no podía ganar y que dependió por mucho tiempo de una sola arma. Sus errores le dolían realmente, se daba cuenta que no estaba hecha para reinar en tiempos de guerra.

—Ahora lo sé. No debí de confiar sólo en el poder de mi estudiante y sus amigas; y hay batallas que ni siquiera la Magia de la Amistad puede ganar…

Tirek se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca listo para absorber aquello que le fue negado durante su último retorno. Con las fuerzas de Star Swirl de su parte (a quien por cierto le tenía miedo gracias a su gran inteligencia y porque estaba completamente loco)

Desde su posición Star Swirl sintió un escalofrío, como un horrible presentimiento.

—¡TIREK CUIDADO! — Gritó de pronto.

Tirek miró a su compañero confundido, cuando un zumbido llegó a sus oídos. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en aquellos momentos el brazo que tenía extendido sosteniendo a Celestia estalló en mil pedazos cubriendo a la Princesa de sangre. Tras un momento en donde tanto Tirek como Celestia se quedaron congelados de la impresión, Tirek comenzó a gritar con agonía.

—¡Mi brazo! ¡Mi brazo! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A DESTROZAR MI AMADO BRAZO?!

El dolor de Tirek pronto se convirtió en una furia asesina, tornando su atención de la alicornio ahora completamente en estado de shock y bañada en sangre hacia quien se atrevió a arrancarle su brazo. Miró hacia donde escuchó el zumbido, notando por fin la sombra de la criatura. Era un ser bípedo con una enorme ¿mochila? en su espalda cargando en ambas manos una especie de tubos gigantescos, uno de los cuales todavía expelía humo; con dos ojos brillantes color escarlata brillando, mirando fijamente en dirección al tirano. Pronto Tirek sintió algo más ¿una sombre de pánico quizás? No lo sabía, pero esta cosa que estaba viendo realmente le ponía los nervios de punta. Más cuando comenzó a avanzar con calma extendiendo uno de los tubos hacia él y…

Una segunda bala del Fallconen II estalló a los cascos de Tirek, destrozando sus cuatro patas de inmediato. El ser gritó de dolor mientras caía al suelo. Levantó la vista, la criatura de alguna forma se había movido hasta quedar justo frente a él y ahora que la veía de cerca sintió en verdad pánico. Más cuando la otra le introducía la punta del cañón en la boca y sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

—Seras Victoria… — murmuró Celestia recobrándose por fin de la impresión.

Seras iba a acabar con la vida de Tirek, cuando notó a su Ama y sus cinco amigas rodeadas por los soldados de Star Swirl. Entonces desapareció de la vista.

Fluttershy cerró los ojos, ella misma le había dicho a Seras que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, pero no contó que tendría que verlo; pues precisamente ella vio cómo dejaba inválido al malvado Tirek y cómo estaba a punto de matarlo. Se encogió del miedo cubriendo sus ojos con sus alas mientras que sus guardianes, igualmente impresionados con la muerte de uno de sus líderes, se quedaban congelados. Entonces el viento se movió de repente y antes que los soldados del Tartarus pudieran reaccionar, tenían a Seras sobre ellos, que descargó su arma con furia.

Pronto los guardianes de Fluttershy se vieron reducidos a una informe masa color rojo mientras que su vampira se inclinaba ante ella; mostrándose sumisa y dispuesta a obedecerla en todo. Sus ojos brillaban.

—Mi Ama…

Fluttershy no la dejó terminar.

—Seras, salva a mis amigos por favor; y si puedes no menciones esto otra vez… eres una gran amiga y me agrada tenerte de nuestro lado; ¡Pero por lo que más quieras salva Equestria pronto para acabar con esta masacre de una buena vez! ¡NO SOPORTARÉ VER ESTO POR MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO, SÓLO SALVA A MIS AMIGAS!

Seras ya había extendido su brazo hacia atrás y disparó varias veces. El segundo en ser liberado fue Discord, que vio cómo una sola bala atravesaba limpiamente las cabezas de tres de su enorme grupo de guardianes; cabezas que inmediatamente estallaron como una horrible fuente de sangre al tiempo que la bala seguía su trayectoria detonándose justo detrás de Discord. El draconequino no dijo más, se teletransportó con Seras y Fluttershy; y tras tomar en brazos a la pequeña pegaso se teletransportó a otro sitio.

—¿Discord?

—No tienes que ver esto, mi Fluttershy.

—Pero Seras es mi responsabilidad, ella… ella…

—Ella es la única esperanza. Realmente el encerrar a todos sus oponentes en una prisión en donde el tiempo no pasa jamás, sólo dejando que se acumulen más y más no ha sido la idea más brillante de Celestia. Era una bomba de tiempo y ahora estalló, era lógico que pasaría esto; sobre todo con alguien como Star Swirl, el tipo ya estaba demente cuando lo encerraron, y esto apuesto que lo puso peor.

Fluttershy no dijo nada y rezó por la seguridad de Equestria y la de sus amigos.

Mientras, la vampira seguía en lo suyo, rescatando a las amigas de su Ama de una en una tras destrozar brutalmente a los que las custodiaban; siempre disparando con esa arma del demonio que hacía pedazos todo lo que tocaba. Rarity gritó de horror mientras todos sus enemigos se transformaban en nada más que pedazos destrozados de los cuales nada recordaba a que antes fueron un poni.

Rainbow incluso vomitó de la repulsión antes de ser tomada en los fuertes brazos de Seras y depositada junto a Celestia, que era en donde ponía a las Portadoras de la Armonía. A todas menos Fluttershy quien escapó con Discord, pero las demás estaban juntas. Applejack y Pinkie Pie incluso se desmayaron de la impresión. Nadie había tomado una vida frente a ellas antes, ni mucho menos de esa forma tan horrible.

—Aunque Fluttershy te dio carta blanca para hacer lo necesario… realmente no me esperaba esto — murmuró Twilight. —¿Son estos los horrores del tiempo de los humanos?

Seras recargó sus cañones.

—Eran verdaderos expertos en destruirse los unos a los otros, de ahí que mi armamento sea tan temible. Por eso vale la pena proteger el paraíso que tienen ustedes, Twilight Sparkle, porque tiene el potencial de ser aquello que el mundo humano no sería nunca.

Entonces Seras corrió hacia la armada que aunque aterrada por la ferocidad de aquel ser, eran buenos soldados y corrieron listos para hacerla trizas. Usando el hechizo de las hachas envueltas en llamas, uno de ellos vengó a su líder Tirek cortándole una de sus piernas a Seras. La vampira cayó de bruces mientras que otro usaba una espada para arrancarle su brazo bueno mientras que otro finalmente le atravesaba la cabeza con una gran estaca.

El cadáver de la vampira se quedó ahí tendido, con el enorme peso de la Fallconen II para el alivio de las fuerzas de Star Swirl, que avanzaron contra los objetivos principales: la Princesa Celestia y las Portadoras de la Armonía, libres otra vez.

Star Swirl no era tonto, él se había escabullido listo para llamar al grueso de sus fuerzas pues sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Los soldados de armadura negra seguían avanzando hacia las seis yeguas que igualmente sabían que lo que venía sería otro espectáculo de lo más horrible. Del cadáver de Seras se levantó un murciélago, un simple murciélago seguido por muchos otros más. Todos los soldados se volvieron para ver qué demonios, cuando finalmente la nube de murciélagos se arrejuntó formando la silueta de la bestia.

Temblaron de miedo cuando finalmente los ojos rojos de Seras y su sonrisa irónica se reveló ante ellos. Antes que pudieran hacer algo, fueron todos exterminados por la gran rapidez y agilidad de Seras, quien tenía todavía a uno de ellos en su boca. Tirek vio sorprendido cómo toda la sangre del campo de batalla formaba un río, que Seras absorbió con su brazo de energía demoníaca. El ser trató de retroceder pero en su estado sólo logró llamar la atención de Seras.

—Me había olvidado de ti — dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello y clavaba sus colmillos sobre él.

Tirek por supuesto gritó, pero pronto dejó de luchar, quedándose inerte mientras que Seras lo vaciaba y tiraba el cadáver a un lado limpiándose la sangre que rezumaba de su boca.

—Seras Victoria… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Seras miró a Twilight, no pensaba decir nada que pusiera a su Ama en problemas, pero de todos modos la alicornio morada habló:

—Flutteshy fue muy clara: esta batalla no puede ganarse con Armonía; por eso… por eso…

—Seras debía de intervenir en cuanto usted entrara en razón — dijo Shining Armor avanzando como podía, arrastrándose pues estaba muy dañado. —¿Pero tenía que tardarse tanto? Perdimos a muchos buenos ponis sólo porque usted se negaba a utilizar el poder que tenía a su disposición.

Celestia no dijo nada, odiaba más que nada cuando le recriminaban sus decisiones; y esta vez era peor porque sabía que los demás tenían razón.

Mientras, los agudos oídos vampíricos de Seras se aguzaron obligándola a volverse, donde un grupo gigantesco de soldados de Stars Swirl atacaba listo para destruirla a ella. Era obvio que era su blanco; por lo que la vampira cargó sus armas una vez más.

Las compuertas laterales de su Fallconen II se abrieron, revelando muchos más artilugios del demonio como balas mucho más grandes y cañones que se expandieron horriblemente mostrándose ahora más temibles que nunca. El arma estaba a su máximo poder, lo mismo cuando derribó a la nave de Zorin durante los antiguos días. Con un grito de ira, Seras comenzó a disparar: balas explosivas, y demás; reservando su último ataque para el gran final: granadas de Napalm, que redujeron a cenizas varios regimientos a la vez.

Seras estaba frustrada, venían demasiados y demasiados flancos eran atacados a la vez. Seguía disparando como loca tratando de obligar a retroceder al ejército de los condenados (compuesto por miles y miles de generaciones de criminales encerrados en el Tartarus) pero…

—Necesito un verdadero milagro.

Siguió disparando.

Entonces sucedió, una detonación de muy lejos de su posición hizo que todas las presentes se volvieran.

La bala disparada por el Fallconen I zumbó limpiamente por el aire hasta impactar de lleno contra uno de los regimientos de Star Swirl, haciendo que sobre lo que quedó del grupo llovieran partes del cuerpo y sangre.

Octavia tragó saliva y puso otra carga en la tremenda arma, que era cargada por Vynil mediante su magia.

—Demonios, tendré pesadillas después de esto — murmuró Octavia cerrando el cañón permitiéndole a Vynil disparar de nuevo, con otro efecto igual de devastador.

—¿Sí, tú? ¡YO SOY LA QUE ESTÁ DISPARANDO, TRATA DE COMPARARTE CON ESO! — Gritó exasperada su novia disparando otra vez.

Lyra por su parte estaba probando la mirilla láser, posicionándola sobre un oficial de alto rango.

El semental miró el punto rojo sobre su yelmo sin entender lo que era, hasta que la bala del rifle de francotirador atravesaba limpiamente su cabeza tendiéndolo en el suelo ya silenciado para siempre. Lyra sintió un horrible escalofrío al comprender lo que acababa de hacer, tomó una vida… pero luego se tranquilizó a sí misma pensando en que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, ayudando a su amiga y sobre todo defendiendo su amado país. Y lo mejor, ¡con un arma humana!

—Tienen que estar bromeando — murmuró Seras. — ¡USTEDES CUATRO SON UNAS IMBÉCILES! ¡LES DIJE QUE NO SE ACERCARAN AQUÍ, QUE SE QUEDARAN A SALVO EN MI DEPÓSITO DE ARMAS!

Bon-Bon se acercó lo suficiente halando la pesada carreta hacia Seras. La vampira levantó una ceja al reconocer sus cajas de municiones.

—Lo sentimos Seras pero… ¡esto es la amistad! No permitiremos que estés sola aquí defendiendo nuestro pueblo. Esto será traumático y realmente no me imagino qué pasará con Lyra que de por sí ya está algo demente pero… esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Te ayudaremos sin importar qué.

Seras torció el gesto.

—Celestia: cuando esto acabe asegúrate de hacer pedazos mi depósito de armas. Con estas idiotas aprendí que por muy amigas que sean; hay cosas que no debes dejar al alcance de nadie. ¡DE NADIE!

La Princesa torció el gesto.

—Que interesante manera de darme un reporte de la amistad, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

Siguió la lucha, Seras gruñó.

—No sé cuántos enemigos hayan encerrado aquí pero esto no va terminar bien. La única esperanza que tenemos es… que transforme en Ghouls a los soldados enemigos, cosa que me juré que jamás haría, o que me liberen del Nivel 0 de mis Sellos de Restricción.

Desde su posición privilegiada, Discord terminó de transmitirle el mensaje a Fluttershy (sólo audio, pues no quería que la pobre chica tuviera que soportar más de lo que ya había sufrido).

—Bien… — murmuró la pegaso. — Si es la única forma… ¡NIVEL CERO LIBERADO, SERAS, USA TU MÁXIMO PODER AHORA QUE PUEDES!

Seras sintió el aumento de energía al soltarse sus ataduras espirituales. Sentía el poder crecer en su interior… y entonces gritó con furia. Esto se acabaría aquí y ahora.

* * *

**Y comienza el ejercicio del gore. No tengo mucha experiencia en describir masacres como las de Hellsing pero hice lo que pude. Este arco aparentemente será corto pero bueno, lamento la tardanza. Quería practicar antes de describir cosa semejante. Bueno.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Kill Zone Part 2

**ARC 3: KILL ZONE  
****(Part 2)**

Seras gruñó.

—No sé cuántos enemigos hayan encerrado aquí pero esto no va terminar bien. La única esperanza que tenemos es… que transforme en Ghouls a los soldados enemigos, cosa que me juré que jamás haría, o que me liberen del Nivel 0 de mis Sellos de Restricción.

Desde su posición privilegiada, Discord terminó de transmitirle el mensaje a Fluttershy (sólo audio, pues no quería que la pobre chica tuviera que soportar más de lo que ya había sufrido).

—Bien… — murmuró la pegaso. — Si es la única forma… ¡NIVEL CERO LIBERADO, SERAS, USA TU MÁXIMO PODER AHORA QUE PUEDES!

Seras sintió el aumento de energía al soltarse sus ataduras espirituales. Sentía el poder crecer en su interior… y entonces gritó con furia. Esto se acabaría aquí y ahora.

Todos, absolutamente todos; aun aquellos que no tenían habilidad mágica para percibir lo que ocurría, sintieron el incremento bestial de poder de la criatura. Twilight y Celestia sintieron escalofríos, era el mismo enorme poder que detectaron el día en que despertó Seras pero ahora que lo sentían de cerca era algo más que aterrador.

La vampira, con sus ojos brillando, colocó su brazo de energía demoníaca en el suelo dejando que las sombras se expandieran por el campo de batalla aterrando aún más a las tropas del Tartarus. Ellos, lo peor de toda Equestria, no estaban preparados para esto: las sombras con brillantes ojos rojos que no dejaban de verlos.

Star Swirl preparó su magia, no le importaba gran cosa su armada; lo de la invasión a Equestria era sólo para poner a ese mastodonte de Tirek de su parte siendo sus verdaderas intenciones únicamente quitarse de encima a las Princesas que lo detuvieron en sus experimentos para hacerse inmortal como ellas. Pero ahora temía no sólo que su sueño de inmortalidad no se cumpliera sino todo lo contrario, su vida terminaría ahí mismo.

Entonces Seras gritó:

—¡Lyra, dame el rifle!

Y la poni obedeció a su amiga, lanzándole esa cosa con su magia; sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionada de no poder seguir usando una verdadera arma humana. El rifle fue atrapado, no por Seras sino por algo que salía de las sombras de Seras. Era ¿un humano? Se trataba de un macho, vestido con una camisa militar, un sombrero de vaquero y un parche en el ojo derecho; con un largo cabello castaño atado en una gran trenza que sobresalía de su sombrero. La aparición prendió un cigarro y lo puso en su boca. Y sólo se veía la parte superior de su cuerpo, el resto estaba cubierto por la sombra de Seras.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo a que me llamaras mignonette.

Seras le sonrió.

—Siempre es un placer verte, Bernadotte. Y te he dicho miles de veces que no fumes dentro de mí.

El sujeto sólo se rio como respuesta mientras que más y más sombras se materializaban saliendo de la sombra de Seras. Eran cientos, no cientos de miles como Alucard, pero aun así suficientes; aquellas almas que quedaron a meros "familiares" de Seras.

El ejército de Star Swirl se recuperó y cargó con todo contra ellos, pero las sombras los tomaban con facilidad y los hacían pedazos, sin contar con que los sirvientes demoníacos de Seras igualmente tomaban a los pobres ponis y los despedazaban sin piedad alguna, muchas veces devorándolos.

Todas las sombras atacaban sin compasión menos una, la de un hombre alto vestido con el uniforme militar, mostrando únicamente un ojo color púrpura y unos cuantos mechones blancos que sobresalían por debajo de su gorra. Ninguna de las ponis sabía por qué pero ese sujeto les causaba mucho más miedo de los otros que Seras tenía en su interior. Incluso más que cuando la sombra de Tirek se levantó rugiendo, sirviendo solamente a Seras Victoria, usando su enorme fuerza y tamaño en comparación de los ponis para destrozar sin piedad a su propia armada; tomándolos y partiéndolos en dos o bien torciéndoles el pescuezo.

Star Swirl gritó con furia.

—¡TÚ NO FASTIDIES TIREK, COMENZAMOS ESTO JUNTOS!

Dicho esto, usó un poderoso hechizo de restricción sobre Tirek, haciendo aparecer grandes aros de fuerza mágica los cuales inmovilizaron al demonio, haciéndose cada vez más apretados para finalmente dejarlo inválido con sin brazos ni piernas igual que como lo dejó Seras. Finalmente hizo aparecer una espada con la cual atravesó el corazón de su antiguo compañero y lo dejó inerte; destrozando así su alma prisionera de Seras Victoria… pero a pesar de haber perdido a un valioso aliado, la vampira ensanchó su sonrisa, lo mismo que Bernadotte. Hasta el momento no se había movido buscando al sujeto, pero ahora que lo había detectado, Seras estaba lista.

—Bien… Bernadotte, quédate aquí y protege a las Princesas y a las Portadoras de la Armonía. Bon-Bon, ten lista la recarga del rifle en caso Pip la necesite.

La poni color crema asintió, increíblemente esto no le había afectado tanto como a los demás; y lo mismo que a las otras amigas de Seras. Tal vez el disparar y ayudar a disparar esas tremendas armas las había afectado… o bien, era un efecto colateral de ser amigas de una criatura de las profundidades del infierno.

Seras entonces corrió hacia el ejército del Tartarus disparando sin cesar su Fallconen II destrozándolo todo y a todos a su paso, utilizando el poder de su velocidad y su ferocidad en batalla. Era como volver a luchar contra Millenium, con la diferencia que esta vez Seras estaba preparada y era un monstruo que no podía ser detenido. Las explosiones y demás poco a poco afectaban a las Princesas y las Portadoras también, pero poco a poco se iban desensibilizando al sentir algo extraño en sus corazones… algo que nadie se atrevió a mencionar hasta que Shining Armor hizo el comentario.

—Esto es… esto es… un verdadero alivio. Aun si Seras es detenida… no hay modo que el Tartarus se recupere de esta masacre.

Y efectivamente, todas sintieron que era verdad; fuera del horror y las náuseas que sentían debido a aquella demostración de sed de sangre (literalmente, claro) también era un alivio, sentían que Equestria por fin estaría a salvo gracias a aquel ser de las tinieblas que luchaba sin parar.

Por su parte el viejo hechicero no entendía por qué Seras no venía directamente contra él, se suponía que ya lo había visto; pudo sentir esos penetrantes ojos rojos posándose en él, ¿por qué no lo atacó directo en aquel instante?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando un golpe lo envió directo contra una pared de piedra. De no ser por sus hechizos de fuerza, escudos mágicos y resistencia que poseía; el golpe sólo lo hubiera hecho pedazos de inmediato. Pero con todo y sus defensas, dolía demasiado. Levantó la vista, el sujeto del rostro oculto estaba frente a él con su puño en alto y un brillo homicida en su único ojo descubierto.

Arremetió de nuevo, y esta vez Star Swirl se teletransportó lejos de él, intentó lanzar rayos mágicos contra la cosa pero se movía a tal velocidad que era imposible atinarle. Finalmente estuvieron frente a frente; por lo que Star Swirl tuvo la oportunidad de usar la misma táctica que usó contra Tirek… con la diferencia que no hizo efecto alguno. El ser sólo flexionó sus músculos destrozando los anillos que lo retenían y luego avanzó hacia su oponente, lenta y amenazadoramente.

Star Swirl gritó y lanzó otro potente rayo mágico que esta vez el sujeto ni se molestó en eludir. Su abrigo militar y su gorra salieron volando, revelando a un tipo alto y con una musculatura muy marcada; joven, de cabello blanco y ojos violeta que brillaron mientras que su expresión en blanco se fijaba en Swirl.

Temblando el mago intentó lanzar más rayos mágicos contra el capitán Hans Günshe, pero él usó su gran velocidad para eludirlos de nuevo y luego saltó listo para caer sobre el aterrado mago que sólo acertó a crear un campo de energía para protegerse a sí mismo del inminente ataque; pero no fue en lo absoluto lo que esperaba.

En el aire, Hans se tornó en un enorme lobo que aulló de ira y tomando con sus dientes la esfera mágica en la que estaba protegido el mago, la sacudió con fuerza y luego la arrojó contra una pared destrozándola y causando que Star Swirl cayera fuera, horrorizado mientras el lobo atacaba de nuevo; y ni siquiera podía hacer nada para detenerlo, pues en su forma lobuna Hans era tan rápido que ni siquiera un hechizo de mejora de visión podría ayudar a Star Swirl a predecir los movimientos de la bestia que atacaba con odio a su oponente nuevo. Finalmente pasó lo inevitable, el ser atrapó al mago entre sus fauces y las cerró con una fuerza nunca antes vista destrozando al poni en aquel proceso.

Hubo gemidos de miedo entre los soldados. Sin sus dos líderes todo sonaba perdido, más con esos monstruos cazándolos y haciéndolos pedazos sin piedad con esos tubos extraños y esos poderes aterradores.

Varios trataron de seguir con el plan original atacando a las Princesas y a las Portadoras, pero uno de los monstros siempre los detenía con su arma matándolos antes que siquiera pudieran acercarse.

—Es un verdadero alivio no tener que luchar contra no-muertos — bromeó Bernadotte, — no tengo que concentrarme tanto. Esos malditos morían sólo cuando atravesabas su cabeza o su corazón. ¡Carga!

Bon-Bon obedeció, lanzándole al sujeto otra tanda más y seguía la acción. Por su parte la Princesa Celestia tomó nota de las palabras del extraño. ¿La cabeza o el corazón? Un ser tan peligroso como Seras Victoria… una debilidad…

Un regimiento era exterminado por Seras con toda su habilidad mientras que otro atacaba por la espalda… pero éste fue rápidamente hecho pedazos por cortesía de Vynil quien le pidió a Octavia con un simple gesto que cargara otra bala y disparó contra lo que quedaba del ejército de condenados, intentando inútilmente huir de la masacre pero la sombra de Seras Victoria los bloqueaba a todos. No había salida, no podían huir. Todo lo que quedaba era esperar la muerte.

Y los soldados Equestrianos sobrantes decidieron no intervenir, ellos no tenían el corazón de terminar el trabajo que estaba haciendo Seras, no. El matar a sus oponentes era la opción lógica pero no podrían forzarse a sí mismos a hacer cosa semejante. Por suerte ahí estaba Seras luchando de la forma en la que ellos jamás se atreverían.

Octavia cargó de nuevo a Vynil.

—¡Queda una más después de esta Vynil!

La Princesa Celestia miró fijamente a las dos.

—Bien, guarden esa última. Tengo un uso más adecuado para ella.

Todas las ponis murmuraron entre sí… y Bernadotte torció el gesto, sabía reconocer a alguien aterrado con sólo verlo; por mucho que se esforzara por ocultarlo bajo una máscara de enojo o serenidad. Y también sabía que las personas asustadas podían hacer estupideces como la que sentía esta tipa estaba a punto de hacer.

—Mignonette — murmuró pensando en Seras.

Los soldados restantes igual huían.

—¿Qué será peor? ¿Las explosiones, el lobo o ella? — Murmuró un soldado escondiéndose tras una formación rocosa.

—Imagino que nunca lo sabrás con exactitud — dijo Seras apareciendo de improviso contra él y reduciéndolo a nada con su última bala.

Poco a poco lo que era un campo de batalla se redujo a nada más que muerte, desolación, sangre, muerte, destrucción y más muerte. Todos los combatientitos que quedaban eran los Familiares de Seras Victoria, quien valientemente se paró frente a todo su público.

—Se ha terminado — anunció.

Entonces la Princesa del Sol levitó el Fallconen contra ella, usando sólo su magia.

—Tú lo has dicho, Seras Victoria. Esto se ha terminado. Aunque aprecio lo que has hecho por Equestria… un ser como tú no debe ni siquiera de existir; gracias a ti he aprendido de mis errores y tu sacrificio no será en vano; pero Seras, no puedo permitir que sigas existiendo. Un ser de las Tinieblas con tal poder es una potencial amenaza para todo el mundo.

Todos los ponis, más los Familiares de Seras miraron sorprendidos a Celestia por la actitud que tomó.

—¡Princesa ella nos salvó de esta locura! — Dijo Shining Armor.

—Porque ella misma es una abominación mucho peor que estas cosas que destrozó — dijo la Princesa sin dejar de apuntarle a Seras con su propia arma.

Los Familiares de Seras iban a proteger a su dueña, pero ella los detuvo con su voluntad solamente.

—Acabas de darte cuenta hasta dónde te pueden llevar los extremos, Majestad — dijo Seras con firmeza. — Si eres demasiado compasiva; bueno, ya viste el resultado. Si por otro lado eres todo lo contrario… bueno, ya ves el resultado. En ambas ocasiones tu Reino deja de ser lo que fue para convertirse en algo en que a ningún poni le gustaría estar.

La Princesa seguía apuntando.

—No haré nunca nada contra ti, Princesa, mi voluntad está atada a Fluttershy; pero veo que tu miedo te impide escuchar razones. Sabes que no puedes vencerme, por lo que volcarás tu ira contra mi Ama; lo que la forzará a usarme contra ti. Lo entiendo, y de hecho es lo que quiero evitar que suceda. Ella es un alma noble, no se corromperá pero el miedo la llevará a hacer algo tonto; como lo que usted está tratando de hacer.

—¡Princesa Celestia, entre en razón! — Gritó Twilight.

—No Twilight Sparkle — dijo la propia Seras. — Ella tiene razón, algo como yo… algo como yo no puede existir. Yo siempre he dicho que moriré cuando mi extenso pasado logre aplastar mi eterno futuro. Bien, este es el momento; adelante Princesa, cuando libero el nivel cero soy mucho más poderosa pero igualmente estoy más vulnerable que nunca. No le impediré nada, pero impongo una condición.

—Dime — dijo la Princesa.

—Fluttershy, sus amigas; y sobre todo las mías estarán libres de todo cargo. Con mi muerte limpio a ellas de toda responsabilidad.

Celestia asintió.

—Es justo Seras Victoria. Juro por mi Trono que así se hará.

—Bien, adelante.

Discord y Fluttershy no pudieron detenerlo a pesar que se transportaron rápidamente y Fluttershy trató de detener a la Princesa, era tarde. La bala del Fallconen zumbó impactando en el corazón de Seras causando un efecto devastador. Todos sus Familiares y ella misma estallaron en llamas, consumiéndose a nada mientras que la vampira le dirigía a su Ama y a sus amigas queridas una última sonrisa. Era el fin de todo, el ser más temible de todos los tiempos había sido eliminado.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpida que has sido? Acabaste con la mejor defensa de tu Reino — Le recriminó Discord.

—No, no lo hice — respondió la Princesa. — Ella era una amenaza y si nos vimos en la necesidad de usarla fue porque mi compasión en algún momento se tornó en estupidez y dejé que nuestros enemigos nos destrozaran por completo. Como le dije a Seras Victoria, su sacrificio no será en vano. Aprenderé de mis errores y nunca, y reitero: nunca dejaré que las cosas vuelvan a escalar hasta este nivel. Hay amenazas que deben ser eliminadas, eso lo sé ahora; pero no mediante métodos como los de Seras Victoria. En un mundo perfecto jamás será necesaria.

Y sin más, se marchó. Un largo discurso sólo para ocultar, y ni siquiera bien, su pánico ante esa criatura del infierno y defender su cobardía.

—Y aunque hice lo correcto, fue por las razones equivocadas. Lamento en verdad lo que hice… Seras Victoria y espero que tenas una existencia feliz a donde quiera que van los humanos después de morir.

Siguió andando seguida por su estudiante, sus soldados y las Portadoras menos Fluttershy. Bien podía sentir las miradas reprobatorias; y sabía que tenían razón.

En el campo de batalla Fluttershy, Discord, Octavia, Vynil, Lyra y Bon-Bon miraban las cenizas de su amiga, a quien habían llegado a querer a pesar de todo.

—¿Es el fin?

—Era una gran amiga, no puedo creer lo que hizo Celestia.

—¿A quién cree que engaña? ¡Fue una cobarde, no podía soportar que existiera alguien que superar sus poderes, aun si estaba de nuestra parte!

Se hizo silencio, claro que era la verdad. El miedo hace que la gente haga estupideces… como acabar con la máxima arma al servicio de Equestria.

Iban a irse despacio cuando Lyra descubrió algo moverse entre las cenizas con dificultad. Se acercó limpiando a ver qué era quedándose congelada.

—¿Qué sucede Lyra? — Preguntó Bon-Bon corriendo hacia su novia.

Discord hizo levitar lo que era eso, una joven pegaso color azul, melena rubia; sin una pata y con una Cutie Mark de placa de Policía.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie entendía nada.

* * *

**Y bueno, sé que los fans de Hellsing no esperaban esto y que Celestia estaba OOC, pero bueno; tienen que entender que ver una masacre así debe ser algo impactante para un Hippy amante de la paz y la hace cambiar a veces. Y este final; bueno, era mi intención hacerle eso a Seras desde el principio sólo que no se me ocurría cómo hasta que pensé en lo de Celestia matándola. Bueno:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Last Mission

**ARC 4: LAST MISSION  
(Only chapter)**

_Seras abrió los ojos con dificultad, encontrándose en un espacio blanco. Sonrió, ya había estado en este lugar, hace más de un millón de años; aquella fatídica noche en la cual murió por culpa de meterse con los no muertos, y claro tras una estúpida ilusión en donde era cazada por zombies finalmente despertó siendo una no-muerta. Claro que las cosas habían cambiado ahora, ya no temía a la muerte y no era la cobarde que fue antes. Sin más, caminó decidida a ninguna dirección en particular, únicamente buscando su destino._

—_Chica policía — dijo alguien detrás de ella._

_Seras se volvió rápidamente. No podía ser._

—_¡Maestro! — Dijo sorprendida al ver a Alucard caminando hacia ella._

_Era tal como lo recordaba, con sus ropas victorianas color rojo, gafas oscuras y su sonrisa lobuna a la que aprendió a acostumbrarse tras años de convivencia juntos._

—_Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que te viera aquí de regreso. _

_Seras suspiró con pesar._

—_El mundo nunca ha sido lugar para monstruos como nosotros, no lo fue en la época de los humanos; y ahora que los equinos gobiernan la tierra, mucho menos. _

—_¿Equinos?_

—_Ponis de colores — dijo Seras aburrida. — Yo misma serví a uno de ellos, pero ha llegado el momento de irme. Su gobernante estaba aterrada, y debía de proteger a mi Ama de su ira. Por eso la dejé matarme, con mi propia arma._

_Alucard asintió._

—_Increíble. Desde el primer momento te dije que no eras como los demás vampiros._

—_Lo siento, Maestro._

—_Nunca dije que fuera algo malo Seras — dijo Alucard acariciando la cabeza de la joven como lo hizo durante el ataque de los nazis. — Esa fue la única razón por la que te dejé vivir, porque a pesar de todo seguías teniendo conciencia._

_Seras asintió, eso ya lo sospechaba._

—_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que ir hacia la luz o algo?_

_Alucard mostró su sonrisa retorcida y se encogió de hombros._

—_Tal vez algún día, pero no ahora Seras. Ya llegará tu momento pero primero vive tu vida Seras, te lo has ganado. El sacrificio que has hecho fue suficiente para convencerlo que valía la pena darte una nueva oportunidad. Eso sumado a que a pesar de tu nueva naturaleza luchaste con todo para no perder tu verdadero yo. Adiós Seras, no nos veremos de nuevo._

—_¿Maestro? ¿A dónde va, Maestro? ¿A qué se refiere?_

_Alucard se perdió en la neblina blanca._

—_¡MAESTROOOOOOOOO!_

…

—¡Miren, está despertando! — Escuchó Seras. Esa… era la voz de Lyra. ¿Lyra?

—¡Denle espacio! — Escuchó decir a Discord. — Vamos, háganlo. Chelista, muévete.

—Pobrecilla, pero no entiendo qué le ocurrió. Creí que la Princesa Celestia la mató.

—Bueno, ella siempre dice que no se puede matarla porque de por sí ya está muerta — añadió la voz de Vynil. ¿Sonaba algo nerviosa tal vez? Con todo lo vivido era lógico.

Finalmente Seras abrió los ojos. Alrededor de ella se encontraban Discord, Fluttershy, Lyra, Octavia y Vynil; y todas se mostraban de lo más aliviadas de verla.

—¿Seras? ¿En verdad eres tú Seras? — Preguntó Fluttershy con suavidad.

La joven pegaso sonrió confiadamente.

—Eso creo, Fluttershy mi a…

—¡No lo digas! Por favor Seras, no digas esa palabra.

Seras soltó una risita boba y terminó de todos modos:

—Fluttershy mi amiga.

Lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la pegaso amarilla, que rápidamente abrazó a Seras. La chica devolvió el abrazo como pudo y poco a poco se unieron las demás, incluyendo a Discord. Finalmente el draconequino se separó examinando a Seras.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Seras? Ya no siento esa oscuridad rodeándote, te sientes más bien como una…

—Una pegaso normal **vida** por delante — dijo Seras alegremente. — No entiendo muy bien la situación pero por lo visto el sacrificio que hice por Fluttershy y por ustedes hizo que me dieran una segunda oportunidad. No soy más una no-muerta, he vuelto a ser mortal.

Las ponis se quedaron congeladas, pero abrazaron con más fuerza a Seras. Discord incluso se rio alegremente. Tal vez Equestria había perdido una valiosísima defensa, pero por lo poco que conocía a Seras, sabía que la chica merecía algo mejor.

—Bueno, me alegro mucho por ti Seras — dijo Lyra sonriendo animadamente. — Y ahora imagino que podrás divertirte libremente en el día y no tener que pedirle permiso a Fluttershy para todo. ¡Podremos ir a la siguiente convención de Antropología en donde compartiremos todo tu conocimiento sobre el mundo humano, incluso si podrías rescatar un arma, pero descargada claro, podríamos…

—Bien, estoy empezando a pensar que a ti y a Octavia les urge terapia — dijo Seras irritada.

—Octavia no sé, pero en cuanto a Lyra le he estado insistiendo desde hace tiempo — murmuró Bon-Bon mitad en broma mitad en serio.

Seras se rio alegremente con el resto de su grupo, pero Fluttershy y Discord no entendieron pero porque no eran parte de aquel grupo de amigos. Finalmente la chica se quiso parar pero cayó sin remedio.

—Claro, mi pata estaba hecha de mis poderes demoníacos. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto — murmuró Seras poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de sus alas.

—¿No pudieron darte tu pata de vuelta? — Dijo Fluttershy con suavidad.

—Aparentemente no — dijo Seras con calma. — Pero no me importa gran coa. Es un pequeño precio a cambio de estar viva de nuevo. Luego de más de un millón de años como vampiro, este es un gran regalo; el perder una pata no me molesta nada, y hasta me alivia que sólo haya perdido eso y no mis ojos también. Ahora sólo espero que la Princesa del Sol escuche razones esta vez.

Discord le sonrió a Seras.

—Tendrá que hacerlo. Si se atreve a hacerte algo, se las verá conmigo. Ya me habré reformado pero no puedo dejar que te lastime de nuevo luego que te salvó.

Fluttershy miró de reojo a su amigo, pero asintió en silencio, si hacía algo mejor lo dejaba actuar, pues era proteger para Seras. Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un pequeño rugido proveniente de Seras.

—Creo que tengo algo de hambre. ¿Qué comerán los ponis?

Bon-Bon se acercó con una canasta de picnic que preparó para aquella excursión de la muerte hacia el Tartarus.

—Preparé esto para todas, no pensé en ti porque sólo te alimentabas de sangre pero creo que te vendrá bien amiga mía. Sólo tendremos que ajustar nuestras raciones. ¿No les molesta compartir, verdad chicas?  
—Luego de ver cómo nos salvó, obviamente no — sonrió Vynil.

—Además nos dio la oportunidad de probar las armas humanas, una experiencia única y emocionante; de lo más divertido si me preguntan a mí — se rio Lyra.

—Y que lo digas, ahora podré escribir una entrada interesante en mi diario, toda una mezcla de emociones que fue el manejar esa monstruosidad — dijo Octavia.

Vynil tenía una gotita en la sien.

—¿Sabes Seras? — Dijo tomando uno de los sándwiches que preparó Bon-Bon. — Creo que estoy de acuerdo en cuanto a lo de la terapia.

Seras suspiró, realmente fue una mala decisión confiarle tal secreto a sus amigas; más que todo por la curiosidad sobre la humanidad de Lyra que sumado a las armas que usaron ellos era una receta para el desatre. En cuanto a Octavia, bueno, de ella no se lo esperó pero en fin; contaba con que la Princesa del Sol realmente hubiera aprendido algo de todo aquello y destruyera el depósito de Hellsing.

Discord, que preparó una merienda de sándwiches de pepino para compartir con Fluttershy, se estiró perezosamente cuando terminaron todos de comer.

—Bueno, creo que es el momento. ¡Último tren de regreso a Canterlot en el Discord Express! En serio, creo que nuestra amiga Seras puede intercambiar un par de palabritas con cierta alicornio blanca.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Seras tardó en responder, estaba perdida en su comida.

—¡Bon-Bon! ¡Esto es excelente! ¿Qué dices que es?  
—Sándwich de diente de león — dijo la repostera con una sonrisa.

Lyra le abrazó por la cintura.

—Bon-Bon es una experta chef, pero deberías probar sus dulces. ¡Son lo mejor de lo mejor! No me canso de decírtelo pero ahora puedes probar.

Seras sonrió.

—Gracias al dios de los humanos.

—Gracias al dios de los humanos — concordaron todos.

Entonces, todo el mundo listo, Discord los teletransportó.

…

En Canterlot lo que quedó de los soldados estaban en un profundo silencio, mientras que varios de ellos, los que estaban en mejor forma luego de aquella masacre, levantaban un gran ataúd (semejante en tamaño al de Seras) en el cual colocaron las pertenencias de los soldados que cayeron en batalla, tres cuartos del ejército por lo menos.

Para Celestia, que por respeto presidía la ceremonia, fue como otra bofetada recriminándole sus equivocaciones; eso y todas las familias que dejó deshechas. Por su parte ni Twilight ni las demás Portadoras, ni su hermana y sobrina le decían nada más. El peso que cargaba en su corazón era demasiado.

—¿Y qué sucedió con el ser de las Tinieblas a quien le debemos la victoria? — Preguntó Luna. — Hablo de ese ser de pesadilla, Seras Victoria.

Applejack se encogió de hombros.

—Seras Victoria no era un monstruo; o al menos no uno malo. Al final demostró su verdadera naturaleza, pero a pesar de su gran poder jamás intentó nada contra nadie. Permaneció fiel hasta la muerte…

—¿Cayó en batalla? — Preguntó Candace.

Shining Armor dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Celestia antes de volverse hacia su esposa.

—Sí y no, sucedió luego de una sangrienta batalla en la que todos los habitantes del Tirek fueron reducidos a una masa roja informe. — Y en este punto paró porque le daba escalofríos el recordar todo aquello, realmente tendría bastantes problemas para dormir en mucho tiempo. — La Princesa Celestia tomó una de las armas que la propia Seras Victoria proveyó para ayudarnos y…

Tanto Candace como Luna sintieron un horrible escalofrío al tiempo que entendían la pesadez de todos.

—Fluttershy se quedó allá para despedirse de su amiga. A pesar que la propia Seras se hacía llamar su sirviente, en realidad Fluttershy siempre la trató como amiga — dijo Rarity. — Un ser de pesadilla pero a pesar de todo un alma noble, incluso dejó que la Princesa Celestia hiciera lo que hizo sin defenderse siquiera.

Aun presidiendo la ceremonia, los oídos de Celestia se movieron y miró de reojo al grupo de yeguas detrás suyo, que la miraban con reprobación. No dijo nada, le pesaba lo que hizo; pero sabía que Seras Victoria debía de ser eliminada. _Hice el bien por las razones equivocadas, casi el equivalente a hacer el mal. _

—Y como mi acto final y dejar este asunto en el pasado, una vez encuentre la cueva donde Seras Victoria guarda sus armas, voy a clausurarla para siempre. De esta forma nadie volverá a revivir este horror que hoy vivimos.

La puerta del Gran Salón se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a un grupo de yeguas (las amigas de Seras y Fluttershy) y a Discord; lideradas por una desconocida pegaso de pelaje azul a la que le faltaba una pata delantera.

—¿Qué no has aprendido nada, alteza? — Dijo la desconocida en un tono más bien insolente y retador. —Destruye esas cosas de una buena vez. Es en serio.

Nadie dijo nada, realmente sorprendía que a alguien osara hablarle así a la Monarca del Sol.

Luna se acercó.

—Mi hermana estará cometiendo equivocaciones pero debes dirigirte a ella con respeto.

Seras le sonrió irónica a Luna.

—Me atravesó el corazón con mi propia Fallconen. Me gané el derecho de hablarle como me dé la gana.

Todos en el lugar saltaron de inmediato. Las Portadoras, Luna y Candace no pudieron sino soltar gritos ahogados de sorpresa. Celestia sólo miraba fijamente a Seras tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo de aquella criatura.

Los soldados comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos:

—¡Oigan! Esa melena, ¿no era la misma de la cosa sin pelo?

—¿Pero no era un ser simiesco más alto?

—Y sus ojos…

Discord flotó en el medio de la sala extendiendo sus patas.

—Ya, ya, yeguas y sementales. Hay una muy buena explicación para esto: ¡Ha regresado como una poni mortal! Mortal como todos.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Celestia avanzando mirando fijamente a Seras.

Discord entonces se apareció ante ella como una barrera entre Seras y ella.

—Lo que oíste Celestia. Ella es una mortal, no el monstruo que alguna vez salvó a tu Reino. Ahora déjala en paz.

Las demás amigas se unieron

—Así es, se lo debe después de masacrarla de esa forma — dijo Vynil.

—La última de los humanos, debe estar agradecida que su saber nos pueda ser útil — dijo firmemente Lyra.

Finalmente Fluttershy se unió.

—Seras merece ser feliz, ha sacrificado mucho por culpa de no entender bien a lo que accedía cuando dejó que la transformaran en vampiro. Y cuando la desperté por accidente, estaba tan vacía por dentro que decidió atar su propia voluntad a la mía.

—Princesa Celestia, esta vez debe entender que no debió hacer lo que hizo — dijo Twilight caminando acompañada de sus amigas. — Pero ahora Seras ha vuelto y tiene una oportunidad de enmendarlo.

Candace y Luna se unieron, no dejándole otro remedio a Celestia que sonreír.

—Admito que es todo un alivio — dijo avanzando hacia Seras e inclinándose ante ella. — Seras Victoria, te debo una enorme disculpa. Me dejé llevar por mi propia cobardía y no pensé en lo que te hice. Te imploro mi perdón.

Seras al final asintió secamente.

—Es una suerte que el sacrificio sea una de las virtud que más aprecia el dios de los humanos, porque se me dio esta segunda oportunidad. Sólo le pido que me deje en paz a partir de ahora, ¿sí? No le diré cómo hacer su trabajo pero en serio destruya mis armas, más por la salud mental de Lyra y Octavia; pero también porque era en serio cuando dije que vale la pena mantener este Reino como está ahora, fundado bajo los principios de la Magia de la Amistad. No tome riesgos tontos dejando esas cosas enteras.

Luna suspiró.

—Tal vez mi hermana no lo haga pero yo sí, Seras Victoria. Guíame hasta donde está tu depósito, pero creo que tengo cierta idea… es ese punto ciego de mi magia de detección.

Seras le sonrió a Luna.

—Usted era quien me vigilaba.

—Así es, pero porque igual veía una potencial amenaza en ti Seras. De todos modos no temas, igual te dejaré tranquila a partir de ahora si eso es lo que deseas.

Fluttershy se acercó a Seras.

—Y dime Seras, ¿qué es lo que harás a partir de ahora?

Seras simplemente miró hacia el horizonte y luego a sus queridas amigas.

—¿Yo? Vivir mi vida.

**Y un final más del estilo de MLP, lamento si no le va al resto de la historia pero en serio que los cierres no son lo mío. De todos modos espero hayan disfrutado el Crossover con mi primera serie de anime propiamente dicha. En serio me encanta Hellsing, y si hice mortal a Seras es porque es mi personaje favorito y me parece que es de las que peor la pasan en la historia de Hellsing, sobre todo al principio.**

**Sin más me despido con mi:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
